De La Soledad Al Amor
by M. Maroth Araya
Summary: Akihiko Usami descubre que ha cometido un grave error: él nunca estuvo enamorado de verdad de Misaki. ¿Qué hará el hombre ahora? ¿Qué sucederá con el muchacho? ¿Y por qué Hiroki está involucrado en esto? Esto es un AU.
1. 00  Prólogo

**Declaimer:** Junjou Romantica no me pertenece, la serie es propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura y con mucho respeto creo esta historia nueva :D.

_A/N: Bueno, aparte de mi proyecto llamado '__**Camino Perdido**__', donde la pareja es de HaruhikoXMisaki, ahora creo este nuevo que (aún no descifro el por qué) titulé '__**De La Soledad Al Amor**__', donde la pareja será de HirokiXMisaki. En esta historia Hiroki nunca conoce a Nowaki así que creo que se le puede llamar un AU/UA (alternative universe/universo alterno). Espero que a los lectores les guste mi nuevo proyecto que sospecho que será largo, por ahora vamos con el primer capítulo que en realidad parece más un prólogo xD (y por eso este primer capítulo se llama "Prólogo" xD)._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(...)<strong>

El haber perdido al _amor de tu vida_ es una sensación que genera mucha confusión y dolor en el interior de uno, eso le sucedió al gran novelista Akihiko Usami. Su gran amor, Takahiro Takahashi, se había casado y mudado a Osaka debido al trabajo y le pidió que cuidara de su querido hermanito menor, Misaki Takahashi. Ambos hermanos no se parecían en nada, pero el día en el cual el corazón de Akihiko se rompió, el día en el cual Takahiro anunció su compromiso, Akihiko creyó haber encontrado en Misaki un nuevo y gran amor, jurándole al muchacho un amor incondicional, profundo y honesto. A pesar de que al muchacho le costaba entender la nueva relación que mantenía con el escritor llegó a enamorarse de él por completo.

Después de haber vivido con Misaki un poco más de un año Akihiko descubrió que había cometido un gran error: _él no estaba enamorado de él_. Akihiko se dio cuenta de su error un día que había terminado su nueva novela, se dio cuenta que su corazón roto, necesitado de cariño, le jugó una horrible jugarreta. Fue la sensibilidad de Misaki la que lo confundió y entró en su corazón como una bandita adhesiva que cuidaba que no se infectara. Ahora que la herida había sanado, Akihiko ya no necesitaba de la bandita, por ende, su amor por Misaki había terminado.

Por unos meses Akihiko intentó volver a enamorarse del muchacho, pero no podía, esa herida ya estaba curada, no había nada ni nadie que necesitara. En busca de consejo llamó a su amigo de infancia, Hiroki Kamijou. Ignorando los sentimientos que éste aún tenía por él, le contó lo que sucedía y le pidió que lo ayudara a encontrar una manera de decirle al muchacho que ya no lo quería sin herirlo demasiado. Hiroki, sin importar cuantas veces le preguntara, nunca logró escuchar el nombre del muchacho, por lo cual optó por ser crudo y aconsejarle que le dijera lo mismo que le estaba diciendo en ese instante.

Finalmente Akihiko, preocupado por el muchacho le preguntó a Hiroki que, en caso de que este ya no quisiera seguir viviendo con él, lo aceptara en su departamento. El de cabello castaño acepto, siempre y cuando Takahiro estuviera informado y también aceptara. De inmediato llamaron a Takahiro, Akihiko le inventó toda una historia de que quería mudarse con una "_muchacha_", pero que no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría Misaki, no quería que de repente se sintiera como si ya no tuviera a donde ir y pensaron que, en caso de que el muchacho ya no quisiera vivir con él, una solución sería que se fuera a vivir con Hiroki. Takahiro felicitó a su amigo por al fin conseguirse una "_muchacha_" y le dio permiso a Hiroki de cuidar de su hermanito en el supuesto caso.

- Misaki –dijo finalmente un día Akihiko-, ¿podemos hablar?

- Ahora no Usagi-san, estoy atrasado –gritó el muchacho mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo-. Hoy llegaré tarde, tal vez pasada las cinco. Ahí podremos hablar con calma.

El muchacho se estaba poniendo los zapatos en la entrada cuando Akihiko dijo:

- No podemos continuar...

Las palabras de Akihiko sorprendieron al muchacho, no entendía que era lo que le sucedía ahora al escritor, pero no podía evitar una extraña sensación de escalofríos. Rápidamente salió por la puerta diciendo:

- Estoy muy atrasado, después hablamos. Adiós Usagi-san.

**(...)**

* * *

><p><em>AN: ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Me da penita lo que estoy haciendo, pero a veces así es la vida ¿no lo creen? Un día se ama a uno, otro día se ama a otro y otro día no se ama a nadie, por eso nunca se sabe que puede suceder mañana y disfrutar el hoy (aunque creo que me estoy desviando un poco del tema xD)._

_Espero leer algún comentario positivo ^^,_

_**Read me and review me plis ^^ (only if I deserve it ^^U).**_


	2. 01  Destrozado

**Declaimer:** Creo fielmente que no es necesario repetirlo ya que en el capítulo anterior lo escribí. Si tú, lector, estás aquí no creo que te hayas saltado el prólogo o más te vale no haberlo hecho (sí, es una amenaza xD. No, es broma ^^ ¿O no?).

_A/N: Hola a todos, gracias por sus review y su paciencia, espero que sigan leyendo. Mi imaginación se está divirtiendo con esta historia casi tanto como lo está haciendo con '__**Camino Perdido**__'. Espero que les guste lo que sigue o al menos los deje intrigados ^^._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 01: Destrosado.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(...)<strong>

El muchacho salió corriendo del departamento del escritor debido a que de verdad estaba muy atrasado para su primera clase. Afortunadamente llegó a tiempo y no tuvo problemas con ningún profesor, pero dentro de su cabeza las palabras de Akihiko seguían revoloteando.

"No podemos continuar..."

¿A qué se refería con eso? Misaki no lo entendía, ¿por qué su querido Usagi-san le diría eso? Por un rato consideró la posibilidad de que el escritor ya no lo amase, pero lo intentó descartar considerando todas las veces que Akihiko le decía "_te amo_" hasta hacerlo enojar, eso no podía ser opción ¿o sí? El muchacho intentó recordar cómo había estado la relación. Aparte de las palabras que le había dicho esa mañana no había actuado raro antes, claro que en las últimas dos o tres semanas no habían tenido relaciones debido al trabajo del escritor y a los exámenes del muchacho.

Finalmente, el día pasó rápidamente y las clases terminaron, pero el muchacho ni cuenta se había dado, estaba demasiado distraído en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta. El profesor de la última clase se quedó diez minutos después de la hora, todos los alumnos ya se habían ido y solo quedaba el joven Misaki. Ese día él hizo un examen sorpresa y como vio al muchacho con una mano sujetando el lápiz y con la otra sujetando su cabeza pensó que estaba muy complicado, por lo cual le dio diez minutos; cuando estos pasaron se paró a recoger todas las pruebas dejando para el final la del muchacho. Una vez cerca de él se asomó para ver cómo iba, pero para su sorpresa la hoja estaba en blanco.

- Takahashi –lo llamó esperando así asustarlo, pero nada sucedió-. Takahashi –volvió a llamarlo sin respuesta alguna- ¡Takahashi! –terminó por decirle golpeándolo con el montón de pruebas en la cabeza.

- ¡Ouch! ¿Pero que...? ¿Kamijou-sensei? –miró a su alrededor- ¿Ya terminó su clase?

- Hace diez minutos muchacho.

- ¡¿Eh? ¿En serio? Perdóneme, no me di cuenta.

- Ya lo noté –dijo acomodando los exámenes sobre la mesa.

- Em... Kamijou-sensei, ¿esos son guías?

- No, son los exámenes sorpresa de ahora. Vamos, entrégame el tuyo –extendió su mano.

El muchacho miró confuso y asustado las hojas que estaban frente a él, ¡era su examen! Tomó las hojas con sus dos manos y leyó a la rápida todas las preguntas descubriendo lo que había hecho.

- Perdóneme profesor, no estaba atento y no la respondí, no puedo entregarle esto.

- No te preocupes. Estás muy distraído, sólo por hoy te lo perdonaré y permitiré que tomes el examen otro día.

- ¿En serio Kamijou-sensei? –preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

- Sí, pero no te lo tomes a la ligera, dentro de la próxima semana te tomaré un examen distinto a este y más difícil.

- ¡Muchas gracias profesor, de verdad se lo agradezco!

- No tienes nada que agradecer, sólo asegúrate de que esto no vuelva a pasar, no puedes dejar que tus problemas personales interfieran en tus estudios o trabajo –dijo cruzándose de brazos-. Puedes retirarte.

- Gracias profesor, me voy de inmediato.

Misaki tomó sus cosas y, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, salió del salón. Hiroki se quedó mirando como el muchacho corría por el pasillo de la universidad. "_Estos niños de hoy_", se quejó con un suspiro. Al rato después, el profesor estaba recogiendo sus cosas de la sala de profesores, quería irse a su departamento antes de que Miyagi lo fuese a molestar con algo, pero recibió una llamada inesperada que lo obligó a cambiar de planes.

Mientras tanto, Misaki corría una maratón hacia el pent-house del escritor. Aún no sabía el por qué, pero sentía que debía apresurarse en llegar, algo andaba muy mal y debía saber qué era, ya. Al llegar al departamento pensó que estaba vacío ya que no veía rastro alguno de la presencia del escritor. Frustrado, se dirigió hacia su habitación para dejar sus cosas. Está en eso cuando escucha a través de la puerta del estudio al mayor hablando. La puerta no estaba cerrada por lo cual pudo asomarse a ver que sucedía.

- ... Necesito que vengas –logró escuchar-, hoy es el día y necesito de tu ayuda... Gracias.

"_¿Qué fue eso?_" se preguntó el muchacho en su cabeza, "_¿A quién habrá llamado Usagi-san? ¿A Nii-chan? ¿A Aikawa-san? ¿A quién necesitará con tanta urgencia?_". El muchacho dejó sus cosas y tocando la puerta del estudio saludó a Akihiko.

- Ya llegué Usagi-san –el hombre se sorprendió- ¿sucede algo?

- Misaki... –lo miró de una manera muy extraña que el muchacho no entendió- necesitamos hablar –diciendo esas palabras cerró su laptop y salió de la habitación siendo seguido por el muchacho.

El niño estaba asustado, las palabras de esa mañana, la llamada que escuchó a medias y la expresión de Akihiko lo estaban perturbando demasiado. Una vez sentados en el comedor el hombre empezó.

- No podemos continuar... –volvió a decirle mirándolo a los ojos- Ya no podemos seguir siendo amantes.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso Nii-chan se enteró? –preguntó muy nervioso y asustado.

- No, el problema es este: ya no te amo.

Misaki quedó mudo frente a esas palabras, eso no era verdad, no podía ser verdad. Hasta hace poco el hombre aún le decía que lo amaba, no podía un día llegar y cambiarle la historia. El muchacho sintió como lentamente su mundo caía en pedazos, pero no podía dejarse caer, aún no, debía escuchar todo lo que Akihiko tuviera que decirle aunque eso lo hiciera polvo. Tragando un poco de saliva y conteniendo las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos logró preguntar en un buen tono.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que ya no me amas? No te estoy entendiendo. ¡Ah, ya sé! –Exclamó con una sonrisa nerviosa- Llevas tanto tiempo sin dormir que ya estas hablando incoherencias. Sí, eso debe ser –rió intentando escapar de las palabras del escritor.

- No Misaki, no estoy hablando incoherencias, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Ya no te amo. No –se corrigió-, en realidad nunca te amé como ambos creíamos que lo hacía.

Ahora si era oficial, el mundo de Misaki se estaba haciendo añicos. Su corazón lleno de grietas provocó que sus sentimientos explotaran de mala forma; con sus manos golpeó fuertemente la mesa y se paró gritando.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso cierto? Hasta hace muy poco me arrastrabas a tu habitación para tener relaciones mientras me susurrabas que me amabas –las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas sin control-. No te creo, no creo que tus sentimientos cambien así de la nada. ¿Acaso hice algo mal? ¿Fui caprichoso, la comida que preparo es mala, te distraigo de tu trabajo o me vas a decir que en realidad sí fui un reemplazo de mi hermano y que durante todo un año en el cual hemos estado juntos has estado jugando conmigo?

- Sí.

- ¿"Sí" qué, tonto Usagi? Eso no me aclara nada, respóndeme como se debe –le gritó sin darse cuenta.

- Sí, sin darme cuenta te utilicé como un remplazo de Takahiro, pero no, nunca jugué contigo. Hasta hace unos meses aún pensaba que te amaba.

- ¿"Hasta hace unos meses"? –preguntó indignado. Su voz ya se estaba haciendo débil y temblorosa mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas cayendo en la mesa formando un pequeño charco- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que llevas meses jugando conmigo, teniendo relaciones conmigo sin siquiera sentir algo? –terminó por decir, pero por miedo a la respuesta corrió hacia las escaleras.

- Misaki, yo... –intentó pronunciar el escritor, pero en cuanto vio al muchacho subir fue detrás de él gritando-. Misaki detente, no es seguro correr por las escaleras.

El muchacho lo ignoró por completo logrando encerrarse en una habitación antes de que el escritor lo agarrara. Cerrando la puerta con llave se sentó en el suelo rendido ante los fuertes sentimientos que tenía en ese minuto.

- Misaki, ábreme por favor –pedía el escritor golpeando la puerta del baño.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo...? –Intentó preguntar entre lágrimas y sollozos sin abrir la puerta- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que... te diste cuenta de eso?

Los sollozos de Misaki se podían escuchar perfectamente a través de la puerta, el muchacho de verdad que no podía contenerse, no importaba que tan fuerte lo intentara sus lágrimas no se detenían. En esos momentos se sentía como si le hubieran atravesado el pecho con una espada, se sentía tan indefenso y tan herido que no sabía que hacer. Después de un breve silencio el hombre contestó.

- Creo que hace unos tres meses.

- ¿Y qué se supone que deba hacer ahora? ¿Acaso debo verte la cara todos los días y seguir cuidando de ti como si nada hubiera pasado o qué? –preguntó sin moverse de su posición.

- Eso es tu decisión. Estuve hablando con un amigo para ver si te podía recibir en su casa y...

- ¿Nii-chan lo sabe? –lo interrumpió.

- Sí, más o menos, le dije que...

- No quiero escuchar tus mentiras, no me lo digas por favor.

El silencio permaneció por un buen rato hasta que Misaki logró calmarse un poco. Akihiko estaba atento a cualquier sonido que saliera del baño, no quería que nada malo sucediese. Pero el silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de la llave del agua del baño.

- ¿Misaki, qué haces? –preguntó al darse cuenta de que se estaba desperdiciando mucha agua.

El muchacho no le respondió provocando que el hombre pensara lo peor.

- ¡Misaki, abre la puerta ahora mismo! –gritó el hombre golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

El muchacho seguía sin responder, prefería ignorar al escritor por ahora. Él tenía su cabeza debajo de la llave del agua, por eso no podía escuchar bien lo que el escritor le estaba gritando. Cuando al fin cerró la llave entendió los fuertes golpes y gritos del hombre por eso, tomando una toalla para secarse la cara y el pelo, le gritó.

- ¡Cállate de un vez escritor de porquería! –gritó el muchacho aparentemente más compuesto.

- Misaki, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

- Nada de tu incumbencia –le gritó desde el baño.

- Misaki dime, ¿qué estabas haciendo? –exigió el escritor.

- Cállate de una buena vez, ¿qué acaso no te das cuenta que no quiero escuchar tu voz? –Su voz se volvió a quebrar- Déjame en paz de una vez.

Akihiko no dijo nada, pero no se movió de su lugar, no quería dejar al muchacho solo, pero el timbre sonó y tuvo que ir a abrir la puerta. Misaki mientras se tapaba la cara con una toalla sintió todo, el timbre y al escritor bajar las escaleras y abrir la puerta, después lo sintió subir las escaleras y tocarle la puerta del baño.

- Misaki, llegó el que te hablé hace poco. ¿Puedes salir para conocerlo?

El muchacho no respondió, miró en el espejo la cara que tenía y la volvió a poner bajo el chorro del agua, luego se la secó y salió. Cuando abrió la puerta Akihiko notó de inmediato que la cara de Misaki estaba roja y sus ojos levemente hinchados. El muchacho no se detuvo ni un segundo, evitó mirar y escuchar a Akihiko para dejar de llorar por un rato. Al bajar las escaleras el muchacho notó de inmediato que en el sillón que le daba la espalda a las escaleras estaba sentado un hombre de cabello castaño, camisa blanca y pantalones negros, estaba de brazos cruzados e intentaba mantenerse firme en su lugar, pero se notaba que estaba incómodo.

- Hiroki, él es de quien te hablé –dijo de repente Akihiko llamando la atención del hombre.

El hombre se dio media vuelta sin esperar algo extraño. En cuanto los ojos de ambos castaños se cruzaron gritaron.

- ¡¿El demonio Kamijou-sensei?

- ¡¿Takahashi? –Gritó junto al muchacho, para después agregar muy molesto- ¡Oye, espera! ¿Cómo que '_el demonio_'? Más respeto mocoso, soy tu profesor –regañó con prepotencia.

- ¡Perdóneme Kamijou-sensei! Mi intención no era ofenderlo –hizo una reverencia.

Akihiko se acercó a Misaki, pero en cuanto este lo notó se corrió. Hiroki se los quedó viendo por un rato esperando a que alguien le explicara lo que estaba sucediendo a pesar de que lo podía suponer perfectamente.

"_Asique este niño es su pareja. Akihiko es un estúpido, ¿qué te apuesto a que sólo se lo tiró al muchacho sin tener en consideración sus sentimientos? Es cuestión de sólo mirarle la cara_", pensó Hiroki analizando las expresiones de la ex pareja.

- Así que tú eres el que ha estado viviendo con Akihiko por más de un año –exclamó hacia el muchacho-. Hace poco Akihiko me contó un poco de la situación, ¿por qué no nos sentamos? –ofreció aún con sus brazos cruzados.

El muchacho le hizo caso a su profesor sentándose en el sillón contrario al cual estaba, pero evitó el contacto visual, sabía que se veía muy mal pero no quería que su profesor lo viera. El escritor se sentó al lado de su amigo y lo puso al día, después de escuchar lo que Akihiko tenía que decir Hiroki se dirigió a Misaki.

- ¿Así que tu eres el tan preciado hermano menor de Takahiro? –Preguntó sorprendido, el muchacho sólo asintió- Me imagino que ya sabías que Akihiko estuvo enamorado de él por un buen tiempo.

- Sí, ya lo sabía –respondió evitando la mirada de ambos hombres-. ¿Usted conoce a mi hermano?

- Fuimos compañeros de instituto junto con Akihiko, pero nunca fuimos muy cercanos. Con Akihiko soy amigo desde los diez años si no mal recuerdo.

La conversación continuó con calma, pero con un ambiente muy incómodo. Misaki no miraba al escritor y se esforzaba en ignorarlo al hablar. Akihiko se quedó sólo como un simple observador analizando la situación hasta que Hiroki lo echó para tener una conversación más privada con el muchacho. Después de que el escritor subiera las escaleras continuaron.

- Por lo que veo estás muy molesto con Akihiko.

- 'Molesto' es poco decir.

- Ya veo. ¿Y qué planeas hacer ahora?

- Me gustaría poder irme lo antes posible de aquí.

- Bien, pero hasta donde sé tu hermano no te puede recibir, ¿tienes otra opción aparte de este departamento?

- Aún no, creo que puedo llamar a algún amigo y preguntarle si podría permanecer en su casa o departamento por un tiempo –se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

- Cuando Akihiko me contó sobre su situación me pidió que, en caso de que tú te quisieras mudar, cuidara de ti. Yo acepté sólo porque a Takahiro no le molestaba la idea –el muchacho lo miró confundido por lo que estaba escuchando-. O sea, si te vas de este lugar, te vas a quedar bajo mi cuidado y eso significa que vivirás conmigo, ¿entendiste? –aclaró al muchacho.

- Pero Kamijou-sensei, no puedo permitirme molestarlo de esa manera.

- Tampoco a tus amigos. Mira –se inclinó hacia adelante acomodando sus codos sobre sus piernas-, no digo que estaba esperando por esto, pero una promesa es una promesa. Mírame a los ojos y dime, ¿de verdad quieres irte de aquí? –Al muchacho le costó mucho animarse a enfrentar la mirada de su profesor, pero lo logró y respondió afirmativamente- Entonces llamaré un taxi, tu por mientras ordena tus cosas más importantes y después volvemos por el resto –ordenó al muchacho.

- Pero sensei... –intentó discutir.

- Takahashi –le dedicó una de sus típicas miradas de '_el demonio_'.

- ¡Hiic! Ahora mismo voy –corrió escaleras arriba aterrado por la mirada de su profesor.

Hiroki lo vio correr y con un suspiro sacó su celular, en eso aparece Akihiko.

- ¿Y qué tal? –preguntó en voz baja.

- Se irá conmigo ahora –respondió sin siquiera mirar al escritor.

- ¿Ahora? ¿No será una decisión muy apresurada?

- Tal vez sí, pero él de verdad quiere estar lejos de ti, se puede leer en sus ojos perfectamente –le entregó una mirada muy agresiva.

Akihiko calló entendiendo las palabras de su amigo y lo dejó hacer su llamada. A los quince minutos llegó el taxi que se llevó al muchacho junto a su profesor. El camino fue silencioso, Hiroki estaba leyendo un libro que traía consigo mientras Misaki miraba por la ventana confuso ante la situación en la que se hallaba ¿y quién ha de culparlo?, no sólo su pareja lo acababa de botar sino que también ahora tenía que elegir entre seguir viviendo con él, situación que ya no era opción dentro de su cabeza, o irse a vivir con _el demonio Kamijou_, situación que bajo cualquier otra circunstancia no era aceptable debido a que le tenía mucho miedo pero por ahora no le quedaba otra más que enfrentarlo.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Hiroki, Misaki sintió un nuevo nivel de miedo, ¿qué era lo que lo esperaba al otro lado de esa puerta? ¿Cómo será la vida con _el demonio_? ¿Qué tal si su profesor lo empieza a torturar y nadie se entera? Tantas eran las preguntas que Misaki se podía formular pero, según él, ninguna tenía una buena respuesta.

- Éste es mi departamento –le dijo Hiroki deteniéndose frente a una puerta café que abrió-. Está lleno de libros, pero creo que hay una habitación que todavía no lleno de ellos –el muchacho entró detrás de su profesor observando con mucho cuidado cada detalle.

- Em... Muchas gracias Kamijou-sensei por recibirme en su departamento –agradeció desde la puerta.

- No tienes que agradecérmelo... ¿Qué diablos haces parado en la puerta? ¡Entra de una buena vez! –Ordenó con un grito, el muchacho le hizo caso.

Hiroki dejó al muchacho en el comedor mientras se fue a mirar las habitaciones. Después de un rato volvió.

- Por ahora las piezas están llenas de libros y o tapizadas con ellos así que hay que vaciar una, ven y ayúdame.

Misaki lo acompañó hasta una habitación que estaba al fondo del pasillo y ayudó a guardar y ordenar los libros en las otras habitaciones. Después de un rato lograron moverlos todos, permitiéndole a Misaki dejar su bolso allí, luego se fueron al comedor a descansar.

- Muy bien –dijo Hiroki después de un rato-, antes que nada te diré las reglas y más te vale acatarlas. Primero que nada, nunca, nunca entres a mi habitación, no importa si escuchas ruidos extraños, nunca entres. Segundo, tú no estás de visita aquí así que tendrás que ayudar con el aseo y las comidas. Tercero, no te atrevas a invitar gente, no voy a soportar a un montón de mocosos en mi hogar. Y cuarto, no me vuelvas a mostrar esa cara.

- ¿A qué cara se refiere? –preguntó confuso.

- ¡A la que llevas ahora! Se nota a kilómetros que lloraste y se supone que los hombres no lloran, por eso ándate a lavar bien la cara ahora mismo. Cuando termines entra a la cocina y ayúdame a preparar la cena, después seguiremos hablando –le señaló dónde estaba el baño y luego se metió en la cocina.

El muchacho asintió y se encerró en el baño, a los diez minutos salió e hizo lo que Hiroki le dijese que hiciera. Cuando la cena terminó y limpiaron la cocina se volvieron a sentar en el comedor en silencio ya que Hiroki se puso a leer.

- ¿Profesor? –preguntó de repente el muchacho.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo fue su relación con Usagi-san?

- ¿Con Akihiko? –Preguntó mirando sorprendido al muchacho, luego desviando la mirada mientras se tapaba la boca respondió- Em... bueno... cuando éramos chicos estábamos siempre juntos, pero cuando conoció a tu hermano me dejó de lado.

- ¿Fue ahí cuando te enteraste que le gustaba?

- Em... más o menos, o sea, él tendía a escaparse de su casa en su adolescencia e irse a mi departamento a dormir; un día habló entre sueños y me enteré, así de simple, después le pregunté y me lo confesó.

Hiroki volvió a su libro permitiendo que el silencio también lo hiciera. Por un rato se mantuvieron así hasta que se escucharon unos pequeños sollozos, Hiroki levantó un poco la vista para ver al muchacho con sus manos tapándose la cara intentando contenerse. Hiroki suspiró y se levantó de su lugar.

- Perdóneme Kamijou-sensei, me retiro de inmediato –Hiroki lo interrumpió golpeándolo suavemente con un libro en la cabeza.

- Sólo por hoy te lo perdono, después de todo tienes que votar lo que te está haciendo mal. Ah sí, casi se me olvida decirte, aquí no me digas 'Kamijou-sensei', no me gusta llevar el trabajo a la casa, ¿entendiste? Aquí soy simplemente tu casero, asique llámame como quieras menos 'Hiroki'.

Misaki cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentando esconder la vergüenza que sentía a la vez asentía con la cabeza. El mayor se quedó junto a él dándole de vez en cuando unas palmadas en la espalda y unos pañuelos para que se sonara la nariz. Tanta era la pena del muchacho que no dejó de llorar hasta que el sol se escondió, para esa hora Hiroki ya había dejado su mano reposando sobre su espalda. El corazón de Misaki latía con tanta fuerza, con tanto dolor que se podía sentir con sólo tocarle la espalda, esto provocó que el mayor recordara la vez que también lloró por Akihiko y los días que tuvo que encerrarse solo para que nadie lo viera en tal estado de debilidad. Sí, se podría decir que Hiroki entendía al muchacho por completo, el amar tanto a alguien que no te correspondía es un golpe bajo, pero a pesar de que le daba pena sabía que no podía o debía hacer nada, él tuvo que pasar por eso solo y así lo tendrá que hacer el muchacho, no importa cuanto duela, lo que importa es el cómo sigues tu vida con o sin ese recuerdo.

**(...)**

* * *

><p><em>AN: En un principio el capítulo iba a ser más corto, no sé por qué pero acostumbro a escribir cuatro páginas en el Word con Verdana 10, pero cuando lo escribí me salieron casi juntos y para cuando me di cuenta ya los tenía listos en dos archivos Word. Pero me di cuenta que después voy a tener muchos más archivos en mi computador que en FF y voy a tener que estar pensando en cuando debería subir lo siguiente. Con esto me ahorro tiempo en realidad ^^ (además de que no sabía que título ponerle al otro capítulo xD)._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y les informo, aún faltan como mínimo tres capítulos. Aún no lo sé, yo sólo sé qué es lo que quiero (quiero una historia de HirokiXMisaki con Hiroki haciendo del seme xD), pero no el cómo llegaré a eso xD._

_**Hope to see you soon and please review me if you feel like it ^^.**_


	3. 02  Al Fin Llega La Paz

_A/N: perdónenme, me demoré más de lo planeado. Después de que subí el primer capitulo me dije "oh, me tomaré un mes para escribir y hacer las revisiones necesarias", pero cuando llegaron las vacaciones de septiembre me di cuenta que había escrito medio capitulo y fue como "¡No! Si no me pongo a escribir ahora no podré subir en la fecha que me auto fijé", e igual no pude porque tuve que obligarme a hacer ¡dos trabajos atrasados para biología! Y después me puse a ver No. 6 (que estuvo muy buena he de decir) y después se me fue la inspiración y ¡AAARGH! ¡ALIANZAS, EGIPTO, MURAL, DESFILE, VIDEO, ESCENOGRAFÍA! ¡TALLER DE CÁLCULO! ¡COLEGIO! ¡PSU! ¡FALTA DOSIS DE MANGAS YAOI! ¡FALTA ENTRETENCIÓN LIBRE DE ESTRÉS! ¡…!_

_Pues si, colapsé dentro de mi cabeza, pero para fortuna de mis cercanos nadie se dio cuenta (aunque eso es malo para mi salud) y lidié con todo eso y lo superé (en realidad no, pero bueh', al menos ahora estoy más "tranquila")_

_Después de toda mi explicación les pido que perdonen mi ataque de estrés escondido bajo una mascara de "lo que sea, me da lo mismo" y disfruten mi atrasado capitulo._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 02: Al Fin LLega La Paz.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(...)<strong>

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde que el muchacho se había mudado con su profesor de literatura. Durante el fin de semana la cama, el escritorio y las otras cosas del muchacho habían sido enviados a la casa de Hiroki casi sin problemas, el problema más grande que hubo fue el de armar la cama debido a que ni Hiroki ni Misaki eran buenos armando cosas grandes, pero finalmente lo lograron con éxito.

Dentro de esa semana Misaki recibió una llamada de su hermano preguntándole cómo estaba y por qué no se había quedado con Akihiko. En esa conversación Misaki se enteró de lo que Akihiko le había dicho. "_¿Ya se mudó su novia con él?_" fue lo que le preguntó, el muchacho no tuvo otra opción más que fingir que estaba enterado de la situación y decirle a su hermano que sí, además de que tuvo que inventarle cómo era 'ella' físicamente. Después de esa conversación Hiroki encontró al muchacho otra vez llorando, cosa por lo cual lo regañó y luego consoló. El mayor no estaba acostumbrado a tener que consolar a alguien, porque cada vez que lo hacía terminaba por hacerlo llorar con más fuerza, pero eso no sucedía con Misaki.

Luego de un tiempo, un par de meses para ser exactos, el muchacho se empezaba a acostumbrar a vivir con su profesor aunque a veces él fuese muy enojón. Pero no importaba qué sucediese o qué hiciera, la herida que Akihiko había dejado en él aún no se curaba, cualquier cosa que el muchacho escuchara sobre el escritor lo hacía llorar. Hiroki, a pesar de haberle dicho que no quería ver a nadie llorar en su casa, lo encontró varias veces haciéndolo y cada vez se repetía lo mismo: él lo regañaba por seguir llorando y dejarle verlo con esa cara, aunque la mayoría de las veces era él mismo quien se metía en la habitación del muchacho a la fuerza, y luego se sentaba a su lado y le hacía cariño en la espalda para intentar consolarlo. Las primeras veces, el muchacho se sentía muy incómodo con la presencia de su profesor al lado, pero a medida que la escena se fue repitiendo terminó por acostumbrarse a tenerlo ahí y a sentir su mano recorrer su espalda.

Sumi, el senpai de Misaki, al poco tiempo se enteró de la ruptura de la pareja, por lo cual se puso en plan de conquistar a Akihiko y hacerlo suyo de una buena vez ignorando cuanto daño le hacía al menor.

- ¡Oye Misaki! –gritó un día corriendo hacia el muchacho.

- ¿Qué sucede Sumi-senpai? –preguntó el muchacho incrédulo.

- Adivina que sucedió –le dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

- No lo sé senpai, dime nomás.

- Oh, que eres aburrido. Te lo contaré de inmediato –se sentó a su lado y le susurró al oído.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de par en par buscando en la sonrisa de su senpai alguna señal de que era mentira lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me crees? –Preguntó haciéndole burla con la mirada-, llámalo si quieres y compruébalo.

El muchacho le evitó la mirada y tomando sus cosas se levantó.

- Acabo de recordar que tengo algo pendiente, me retiro senpai.

Misaki corrió lo más rápido posible de ahí dejando a su amigo con una sonrisa victoriosa y buscó un lugar poco concurrido para esconderse. Al final terminó metiéndose en las escaleras de emergencias del edificio más antiguo de la universidad que solo tenía abierto los baños. Antes de sentarse en uno de los peldaños se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para verlo o escucharlo.

"_¿Por qué Usagi-san?_" pensó escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas, "_¿Por qué ahora estás saliendo con Sumi-senpai?_", las lágrimas del muchacho empezaron a caer sin control y su sollozo se hizo audible.

Después de un rato, el timbre que indicaba que era hora de almorzar empezó a sonar haciendo que el muchacho se pusiera alerta por si sentía a alguien venir. Al escuchar un par de pasos y a un grupo de estudiantes conversar, subió las escaleras, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, y llegó hasta el último piso, el cual en realidad era el techo.

"_Nadie vendrá hasta aquí_" pensó notando un par de bancas donde podría sentarse, "_Ahora que recuerdo, me habían dicho que este edificio tenía en el techo un espacio preparado para que los estudiantes y profesores pudieran relajarse y disfrutar de una buena vista. ¿Me pregunto por qué lo habrán cerrado?_".

El muchacho se acercó al borde del techo, las barandas eran de madera, pero no lo suficientemente resistentes como para que alguien se apoyara, el tiempo las había gastado, por lo cual sólo se quedó ahí parado mirando el horizonte. Un fuerte viento pasó por su cara secándole las últimas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y provocando que extendiera sus brazos para sentir al viento con todo su cuerpo. Ahora sí que estaba relajado, aún se sentía triste por lo que su "amigo" le había contado, pero ya no estaba llorando. Se quedó por un rato en esa posición con sus ojos cerrados, eso lo hacía sentir como si estuviera volando sin preocupaciones.

- ¡Takahashi! –gritó un hombre que, tomándolo por el cuello de la polera, lo alejó del borde del techo e hizo caer de espalda.

El muchacho se tocó el trasero debido al dolor que le había provocado la caída y levantó su mirada para ver quien lo había tratado tan bruscamente.

- ¡¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo? –Gritó su profesor- ¿Acaso te querías matar mocoso?

- ¿Eh? ¿Kamijou-sensei?

- ¿Y quién más va a ser? Ahora dime, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? –le volvió a gritar su profesor muy alterado.

- Yo... –el muchacho intentó explicar, pero no sabía como decirlo.

El profesor, al notar cierta desesperación en la mirada del estudiante, lo ayudó a pararse, guió a la banca que parecía estar en mejor estado y se quedó parado frente a él esperando por alguna respuesta, pero el muchacho aún no sabía como decírselo. Finalmente, con un suspiro, Hiroki empezó a hablar.

- ¿Sabes por qué está cerrado este edificio? –el muchacho negó con la cabeza- Sucedió el año que ingresé aquí para hacer la práctica; este lugar se suponía que estaba habilitado para cualquier usuario de la universidad, pero por algún extraño motivo unos indigentes se adueñaron de él, el director recibía muchas quejas al respecto, pero no podía hacer nada debido a que esos indigentes no estaban molestando a nadie. Un día, un pequeño grupo de alumnos fue a hablar con ellos. Nadie se habría dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo aquí de no ser porque uno de ellos cayó –señaló un lugar donde no había baranda-, murió al instante que tocó el suelo. Cuando los guardias, acompañados por algunos profesores y el director, subieron aquí vieron a los indigentes golpear a los estudiantes sin piedad alguna. De esos estudiantes, los que tuvieron más suerte terminaron con moretones y con un brazo o pierna roto, pero otros tuvieron que ser hospitalizados debido a la gravedad de las heridas. Se supone que todos los indigentes fueron echados de aquí y que se iba a mejorar la seguridad del lugar, pero ya nadie quería volver a usar este edificio por miedo a que algo volviese a suceder. Hace poco tiempo volvieron a abrir sólo los baños para ver si se podía volver a usar.

El muchacho se quedó en silencio por un rato observando a su profesor muy sorprendido por la historia que le acababa de contar.

- Cuando vi a alguien en el borde del techo –continuó- decidí venir para regañarlo y decirle que estaba prohibido estar aquí, pero cuando extendió sus brazos no pude evitar pensar lo peor. Subí lo más rápido que pude, ¡casi me caigo por las escaleras haciéndolo! Y cuando llegó aquí ¡es a ti a quien encuentro, mocoso! –Golpeó a Misaki en la cabeza a la vez que subía el volumen de su voz- ¡Me hiciste pasar un miedo del demonio, estúpido! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Eres un mocoso! ¡Que ni se te ocurra volver a preocuparme de esa manera!

Hiroki terminó con la cara roja después de gritar y se puso a jadear debido a la falta de aire que le había provocado. El muchacho lo miró muy sorprendido, Hiroki acababa de decirle que estaba preocupado por él. Por eso sonrió, nadie se imaginaría que _el demonio Kamijou_ pudiera sentir preocupación por alguien.

- Gracias –sonrió- por preocuparse por mí, prometo que ya no lo haré más.

- ¿Y ahora de qué te ríes? –se quejó mirando a otro lado con los brazos cruzados. Después de un breve silencio agregó- Ya dime, ¿por qué estabas aquí?

- Eh... pues, es una historia larga –intentó desviarle la mirada.

- Tengo tiempo, ya almorcé y tengo un bloque libre, cuéntame –se sentó a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

El muchacho sonrió en secreto por la preocupación de su profesor y, sacando de su mochila su almuerzo, le contó lo que Sumi le había dicho y el cómo había llegado hasta allí, todo bajo una sonrisa que intentaba esconder su pena.

- Aún no te entiendo –dijo una vez que el muchacho terminó de hablar-, si sabes que Sumi te trata así ¿por qué aún te juntas con él?

- Bueno, eso es porque él fue el primero que se acercó a mi cuando ingresé a Mitsuhashi.

- Pero lo hizo sólo porque quería acercarse a Akihiko. No tengo muchos amigos, pero puedo asegurarte que eso no es amistad.

- En eso tienes razón –el muchacho bajó la cabeza escondiendo sus ojos que se ponían llorosos.

Hiroki notó de inmediato la reacción del muchacho y se sintió culpable por hacerlo llorar, pero no sabía como arreglar la situación por lo cual acarició su cabeza y lo apoyó en su hombro.

- Si quieres llorar hazlo, no te diré nada -Misaki levantó la cabeza viendo como el mayor se sonrojaba-, pero si quieres que te deje sólo dímelo y me iré.

El muchacho solo sonrió, se relajó en el hombro de su profesor y dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente sin miedo a la vez que susurraba un pequeño "gracias". Después de un rato, cuando ya se había calmado, se fueron del lugar para terminar con la jornada. El primero en terminar era Misaki, quien se iba a la casa de Hiroki para preparar la cena.

Cuando el mayor volvió del trabajo, encontró al muchacho sentado sobre el sillón, al parecer haciendo una tarea.

- Ya llegué –anunció dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa-, ¿qué haces?

- Oh, hola Kamijou-san, bienvenido de vuelta. Debido a lo que sucedió hoy, perdí algunas clases y ahora las estoy recuperando. Por suerte Mori toma buenos apuntes y no tiene problemas en prestármelos –sonrió-, ¿y cómo le fue a usted, tiene hambre?

- Bien, pero Miyagi-sensei es muy agotador. Sólo quiero comer algo liviano e irme a dormir. ¿Qué preparaste para cenar? –preguntó mientras calentaba agua en el hervidor.

El muchacho dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo siguió sacando del refrigerador unos potes con comida.

- Pensé que hacer algo muy elaborado iba a ser problemático por el calor que hace, asique sólo preparé un poco de arroz, un pescado y ensalada de lechuga y tomates, ¿quiere que se la ponga a calentar?

El mayor sólo asintió. El muchacho sirvió un poco de la comida en un plato térmico y la metió al microondas, la ensalada la dejó en un plato aparte. Por un rato reinó el silencio entre los dos hasta que Hiroki lo cortó.

- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? –preguntó sin despegar la mirada del hervidor de agua.

Misaki se sonrojó y miró al suelo de inmediato, el solo recordar que lloró en el hombro de su profesor estando aún en la universidad lo avergonzaba, pero lo que más le avergonzaba era la alegría que le traía el que él fuese el que estaba a su lado.

- Bien –respondió tartamudeando un poco-, gracias por haberme acompañado y consolado. Perdóneme por causarle tantas molestias y preocupaciones.

- No tienes que disculparte, yo también pasé por lo mismo que has pasado, por eso entiendo un poco tu dolor. Además, yo fui el que ofreció la compañía, no fue ninguna molestia –Hiroki se sonrojó y evitó la mirada del joven-. Pero hay algo que tengo que dejarte claro –Misaki levantó la cabeza para escuchar con atención lo que su profesor tenía que decirle-, nunca, nunca más... ¡vuelvas a asustarme de la manera en que lo hiciste hoy! –Gritó golpeándolo con la mano abierta en la cabeza- Pararse en el borde de un edificio, ¿a quién se le ocurre semejante idea?

Hiroki siguió regañando al muchacho por el hecho. Éste no se quejó, sabía que tenía toda la razón para enojarse así, o sea, hablando serio, ¿a quién se le ocurre que es una buena idea pararse en el borde de un edificio con los brazos extendidos? Sólo a un estúpido se le ocurriría hacer eso y justamente eso era lo que pensaba Misaki de si mismo, que era estúpido por arriesgarse de esa forma. Pero a pesar de que ese pensamiento debería deprimirlo un poco, se sentía feliz ya que Hiroki estaba a su lado siempre cuidándolo, de una forma algo bruta hay que reconocer, pero así era él.

Hasta hace poco tiempo el muchacho temblaba de miedo con él, pensaba que era un amargado que no sentía compasión por nada ni por nadie, hasta llegó a llamarlo como todos sus compañeros de carrera hacían: "_el demonio Kamijou_". En sus clases intentaba mantenerse en silencio sólo para que nada le callera en la cabeza, pero por algún extraño motivo, no importaba hacia donde se moviese intentando esquivar el libro o pedazo de tiza lanzado, siempre le llegaba algo a la cara, ni siquiera escondiéndose debajo de la mesa se salvaba de alguno de esos proyectiles.

Pero todo era distinto ahora, desde que se mudó a vivir con él descubrió que no era tan malo como aparentaba, debajo de esa tenebrosa mascara que llevaba frente a sus alumnos, Hiroki era una persona muy amable, tal vez era por eso mismo que llevaba esa mascara, para que nadie se aprovechase de él.

"_Después de todo, no es una mala persona_" pensó sonriendo abiertamente.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- No, de nada Kamijou-san –el sonido del microondas lo salvó de otro golpe-. La comida está lista, siéntese en la mesa, ahora se la llevo.

Hiroki hizo caso al muchacho y, llevando un individual y servicio, se fue a sentar. Misaki llegó detrás de él con la comida caliente y se acomodó con su cuaderno frente a él para hacerle compañía mientras seguía recuperando la materia.

- Gracias por la comida –agradeció Hiroki tomando un bocado. Después de un rato terminó y se sirvió una taza de té.

- ¿Cómo estuvo? –preguntó Misaki quien se dispuso a larvar los platos recién usados.

- Estuvo bueno, la comida que preparas siempre es deliciosa –frente a ese comentario el muchacho se sonrojó un poco-. Es irónico, cuando entré a la universidad me mudé de inmediato de la casa de mis padres, pero nunca pude prepararme una comida decente, ¿quién te enseñó a cocinar, tu mamá?

El muchacho se detuvo por un instante, ya había terminado de lavar y ahora estaba secando y guardando la vajilla, y miró algo sorprendido a Hiroki.

- ¿No lo sabe? –preguntó esperando impaciente por una respuesta. Hiroki sólo lo miró confuso ladeando un poco la cabeza. Misaki, desviando un poco la vista continuó- Em... Mis padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito cuando yo tenía ocho años, para esa fecha todavía no podía siquiera prender la plancha.

"_Diablos, otra vez lo deprimí_", pensó Hiroki muy apenado.

- Cuanto lo lamento. Perdóname, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

- ¡Oh, no!, no tiene que disculparse por eso, después de todo eso no fue su culpa. Además, aprendí viendo programas de televisión y con la ayuda de mi hermano –sonrió ocultando un poco su incomodidad.

- Ya veo –agregó Hiroki sin saber que más decir-. Voy a prender la tele –anunció llevándose su taza con té.

Misaki asintió terminando de secar y guardar lo que quedaba. Una vez sentado en el sillón que estaba frente al televisor, Hiroki tomó el control remoto y sintonizó un canal en especial, uno nacional. Justamente a esa hora daban un programa que trataba sobre los libros más vendidos en la semana, también anunciaba las próximas publicaciones y comentaba un poco sobre su contenido. Hiroki acostumbraba ver ese programa por si encontraba algún libro interesante que leer.

El presentador del show estaba muy tranquilo hablando sobre un nuevo libro que trataba sobre "el romance en el siglo XXI" hasta que presentó a un invitado sorpresa, Akihiko Usami. Del aparato se escucharon fuertes aplausos y ovaciones de parte del público. En ese momento Misaki salió de la cocina y se acercó.

- ¿Qué es lo que ves, Kamijou-san? –preguntó llegando al sillón.

Hiroki dio un brinco, no había notado que el muchacho había entrado a la habitación, y apagó el televisor deseando que no hubiera alcanzado a ver nada, pero para su infortunio Misaki alcanzó a ver la resplandeciente sonrisa de su ex pareja frente a las cámaras. De inmediato, la calmada expresión del muchacho se volvió melancólica. Hiroki no pudo evitar golpearse la cara con la mano abierta* ante tal descuido.

Misaki se sentó a su lado prendiendo el televisor y cambiando de canal de inmediato en busca de otra cosa que pudieran ver juntos.

- Kamijou-san –dijo sin previo aviso-, le agradezco su preocupación y atención, pero le pido que no se contenga por mí. Ya me cansé de llorar por Usagi-san, no, Usami-san, y todo lo que me haga recordarlo, por eso creo que, si hacemos como si nada hubiese sucedido, tal vez podría dejar de hacerlo. Quiero continuar con mi vida con calma, disfrutar mis años de universitario y ¿quién sabe?, tal vez pueda encontrar a alguien que sí me merezca –Misaki empezó a moquear* un poco haciendo evidente que estaba poniéndose a llorar por segunda (o tal vez tercera) vez en el día-, por eso yo...

- Shh... –intentó silenciar Hiroki al muchacho abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho acomodando la cabeza del menor en ella sin importarle si eso manchase su camisa- Si eso es lo que quieres de verdad, entonces está bien, pero recuerda, cuando necesites a alguien a tu lado no dudes en llamarme ya que estoy dispuesto a prestarte mi hombro cuando sea que lo necesites.

Misaki no pudo contener más las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y terminó por colocar sus manos a los costados de su profesor mientras apretaba la camisa. Por un buen rato hubo un extraño silencio, el televisor estaba prendido, pero aún así, lo único que ambos hombres escuchaban eran los sollozos del muchacho y el sonido de su corazón. Todo iba bien hasta que el muchacho empezó a escuchar el sonido de dos corazones latiendo fuertemente, sabía que uno era el suyo, lo sentía en su pecho, pero ¿y el otro? ¿De quién era? No podía ser de Hiroki ¿o sí? Misaki, intentando convencerse de que lo estaba imaginando, soltó a su profesor pidiéndole permiso para usar el baño. Hiroki lo dejó ir sin ningún problema y tomó el control de la tele sin siquiera voltearse a ver al niño entrar. Después de eso no se volvieron a hablar ya que cuando Misaki salió descubrió que su profesor se había ido a acostar. Con calma ordenó sus cosas e hizo lo mismo. "_Debió de ser mi imaginación, es imposible que ese sonido haya sido del corazón de Kamijou-san_", concluyó antes de cerrar los ojos.

Después de ese día, la amargura del muchacho fue desapareciendo gradualmente, tuvieron que pasar muchos meses para que finalmente pudiese dejar de sentir ganas de llorar con lo que sea que le recordase a Akihiko, pero al fin logró hacer las paces consigo mismo y se permitió seguir su vida con una sonrisa. Todo esto fue gracias a la presencia de su profesor, gracias a él tuvo el valor de hacer nuevas amistades y alejarse de Sumi. ¡Hasta llegó a conocer a un fanático de "The Kan" en su universidad!

Su vida no pudo haber cambiado de manera más perfecta que esta. Incluso conoció al jefe de Hiroki, Yoh Miyagi. Aún recuerda con mucha gracia ese día, Misaki se iba a juntar con Hiroki en el metro después de su trabajo de medio tiempo para irse juntos a casa y están en eso cuando el pelinegro abrazó al castaño por detrás provocando en él un enorme grito. En ese encuentro Miyagi se aseguró de molestar a Hiroki frente al muchacho burlándose de él y mencionando cosas que el muchacho no entendía por completo. Después de que se fue, Hiroki le exigió al muchacho que olvidara lo recién sucedido prohibiéndole que hiciera preguntas innecesarias y dejándole así muchas dudas. Claro que desde ese momento, cada vez que Miyagi ve al muchacho lo saluda y cuenta cosas sobre Hiroki.

Ahora el muchacho estaba rodeado de tanta gente que se preocupaba por él, gente que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer antes por culpa de los celos de Akihiko, ya ni siquiera podía pensar en como sentirse triste o solo. Ahora no tenía por qué hacerlo porque todo iba viento en popa. Hasta que un día, un descubrimiento lo hizo dudar de su profesor.

**(...)**

* * *

><p>* onda como un "face palm" xD<p>

* perdónenme la palabra, no se me ocurre ninguna mejor para decirles que se le salen los moco ^^U, ustedes saben que cuando uno llora la nariz se pone de inmediato a escurrir (o al menos a mi me sucede eso xD).

_A/N: Bueno, eso era todo, espero que con este final del capítulo dos los haya dejado con ganas de leer lo siguiente._

_¡Oh! Casi olvido informarles sobre mi fecha autofijada para actualizar el fic. Tengo planeado actualizar una vez al mes, entre el día 20 y 25, ¿motivo? Pues no tengo ninguno en especial, pero me gusta auto ordenarme las cosas porque sé que si no lo hago nunca terminaré la historia. Ahora tengo lista la "pauta" del siguiente capítulo, pero tengo un problema: No creo que pueda actualizar hasta Enero._

_Esta última semana de Octubre y la primera de Noviembre se me vienen pesadas porque mi año escolar está terminando y hay que cerrar el semestre antes del 4. Después de esa fecha, tengo hasta el 11 haciendo ensayos PSU ("Prueba de Selección Universitaria", esta es la prueba que se hace un mi país Chile para postular a una universidad) en mi colegio y después tengo que ponerme a estudiar como loca haciendo más ensayos por iniciativa propia para mejorar mi puntaje y estaré en eso hasta el 13 de Diciembre. No creo que durante ese tiempo logre tener listo el próximo capítulo. Después de la PSU tendré el resto del mes de Diciembre y los primeros 20 días de Enero para escribir algo, revisarlo y asegurarme de que esté listo para entregarselos (ahora que lo pienso, también hay otro factor que puede complicar las cosas un poco. Si no entro a la carrera que quiero y en la universidad que quiero pues... creo que es muy probable que entre en depresión... ¡Pero no pensemos en eso, seamos positivos!)._

_Bueno, creo que eso es todo, repito las disculpas que puse al principio y espero que me perdonen por mi futura ausensia de aproximadamente tres meses (=S), espero leer sus comentarios y si tienen alguna idea, pues bienvenida sea ^^._

_PD: Sorry por lo largo de mis comentarios _


	4. 03 Descubriendo Unas Cuantas Verdades

____A/N: Hola, Ohisashiburi deshita ne? (ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿no?) Uff, perdonen la demora, no era mi intención demorarme demasiado, se siente raro no subir nada desde... ¿cuándo? ¿octubre creo? Es demasiado. Les intentaría dar más explicaciones, pero creo que sería mucho blablá y no quiero cansarlo más de lo que los cansé esperando este capi. Bueno, en fin, espero que les agrade este tercer capítulo de "De La Soledad Al Amor". Y ahora, ¡a leer! ;D____

**____Nota: capítulo editado el 25 de Agosto del 2013, corrección gramática y de redacción, junto a unos pequeños detalles que no coincidían con lo que sucederá más adelante.____**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 03: Descubriendo Unas Cuantas Verdades.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

Con el paso del tiempo, Misaki finalmente se vio lejos de esos sentimientos tan tristes y amargos que le produjo su ruptura con el famoso novelista. Ahora, con una sonrisa verdadera en el rostro, se enfrentaba al fin del año escolar. Bueno, no con una sonrisa literalmente, pero al menos se sentía más tranquilo.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo hundido en su dolor descuidó sus estudios sin siquiera darse cuenta. Según él estaba estudiando, pero sus notas no lo demostraban. Sólo estando a vísperas de los exámenes finales se dio cuenta que si no se esforzaba más perdería el año. Por eso, justo después de "superar" un poco su ruptura, logró concentrarse como debía. Tuvo que dar casi todos los exámenes, pero a pesar de todo el estrés que eso le produjo logró pasar el año.

El mismo día en el cual salían los resultados, Misaki y sus amigos decidieron salir a celebrar el que hayan pasado ¿y qué mejor forma que yendo a un bar? Se juntaron en un grupo de más o menos siete personas y partieron. Entre esas siete personas estaba Sumi, pero en realidad ya no le afectaba demasiado al muchacho de pelos castaños debido a que ahora tenía más amigos que antes y un nuevo mejor amigo: Toudou Shinnosuke, un muchacho que había conocido por mera casualidad y del cual se hizo muy amigo al saber que también era fan del manga "The Kan".

La celebración que hicieron fue bastante animada, todos tomando, conversando y riendo de una manera tan ruidosa que demostraba la borrachera de la mayoría. Misaki, quien después de tomarse cerca de tres cervezas y terminar mareado, se retiró de la fiesta pasada las dos de la mañana. Al llegar al departamento de Hiroki se aseguró de no hacer mucho ruido ni con la llave, la puerta o sus pasos. Con un silencio casi perfecto logró entrar sin despertar sospechas, o al menos eso era lo que creía hasta que se volteó. Ahí estaba, parado frente a él con los brazos cruzados y una mirada que si pudiera matar lo haría de la manera más cruel posible. ¿Quién más tiene ese talento en la mirada que _el demonio Kamijou_?

- ¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó el adulto con un tono imposible de ignorar.

Misaki estaba medio pasadito de tragos y algo mareado, pero con sólo escuchar la voz de su casero se le pasó todo de inmediato. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta toparse casi de inmediato con la puerta de entrada. Con sus orbes verdes abiertos de un tamaño impresionante respondió tartamudeando.

- Pues yo… estaba con unos amigos…

- ¿Haciendo qué? –mantuvo el tono.

- Cosas… -respondió mirando al suelo sintiendo como sus mejillas se le prendían y el corazón se le aceleraba.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me lo puedes decir? –Misaki guardó silencio. Hiroki entonces siguió pero levantando la voz para hacerse escuchar-. Parece que se te olvidó con quién estas hablando y te informo que no me gustan estas horas de llegada. Si vas a salir con tus amigos no tengo ningún problema, pero si vas a llegar a estas horas tienes mínimo que avisarme. Esto no es un hotel donde puedes entrar, dejar tus cosas e irte a cualquier lado para regresar a las quinientas, esto es _**mi**_ departamento y estas viviendo aquí sólo por mi bondad. Tengo derecho a exigirte una explicación y si no te gusta ya sabes a donde te puedes ir. Si no me dices nada es obvio que me preocupe –murmuró lo último mirando hacia cualquier otro lado menos al muchacho.

Misaki levantó la vista para enfrentar a su profesor que había suavizado levemente la expresión de su rostro. "_Asique no estaba molesto,_" pensó relajándose un poco contra la puerta "_sólo estaba preocupado. Pensé que me iba a matar por llegar tan tarde_", se rió un poco por dentro.

- Perdone –respondió levantando un poco la mirada-, no era mi intención preocuparlo de nuevo, Kamijou-san. Con unos amigos de la carrera nos fuimos a un bar a celebrar el fin de semestre y no me fijé en la hora.

Después de esas palabras se quedaron en silencio. Hiroki, se le quedó mirando fijamente atento a si decía algo más, pero al ver que no decía nada colocó ambas manos a los lados y se volteó.

- Es tarde, deberías irte a dormir.

Y sin decir más se encerró en su habitación dejando solo al muchacho en la entrada del departamento.

"_Que bien_", pensó en camino a su habitación mirando la puerta de su profesor, "_es agradable saber que hay alguien preocupado por uno y que no te controle cada movimiento, aunque tenga una forma extraña y bastante agresiva de demostrarlo._" Rió para sus adentros, "_Me alegra saber que lo haga. Después de que terminara con Usami-san, él fue el único que estuvo a mi lado consolándome. Fue un alivio, de verdad que no sé que hubiera hecho solo y mucho menos si me hubiera quedado en ese departamento. Claro que mi hermano vino una que otra vez a verme, más que nada para pedirme que me fuese a vivir con él en vez de que me quedara aquí, después de todo él ahora estaba viviendo en Tokio y no tendría ningún problema en recibirme._

"_Con mucha paciencia,_" continuó su línea de pensamientos, "_Kamijou-san y yo logramos convencerlo de que no se preocupara porque él no tenía ningún problema teniéndome aquí y yo tampoco, además de que me ayudó a estudiar para los exámenes finales. Honestamente, no sé porqué Kamijou-san me ayudó con mi hermano, pero le agradezco que me permita estar aquí. Después de esa conversación le estuve agradeciendo todos los días, además de disculparme por hacerle pasar por tantas molestias._" Soltó una pequeña risita al recordarlo, "_Se sonrojaba tanto cada vez que lo hacía, era muy divertido. La primera vez que lo vi así me sorprendí bastante, fue como descubrir un nuevo universo. Hiroki Kamijou, conocido por ser demasiado serio e irritable frente a sus alumnos, también se podía sonrojar._"

Ya en su habitación el muchacho se estaba cambiando a sus piyamas para acostarse de inmediato cuando un nuevo pensamiento lo detuvo. "_Creo que debería hacer algo por él, digo, para agradecerle lo mucho que me ha ayudado este año. Ya se lo he agradecido muchas veces, pero no creo que hacerlo otra vez esté de más. ¿Qué podría hacer?_" Terminó de vestirse y se acostó. Pasó un largo rato así mirando el techo blanco de su habitación hasta que el sueño lo venció. Mañana se le ocurriría algo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno. Ya no tenía que hacerlo tan temprano por él, pero Hiroki aún tenía trabajo y prefirió ayudarle un poco. Preparó un desayuno simple y rápido, a Hiroki no le gusta comer mucho en las mañanas, prefiere un almuerzo contundente a un gran desayuno, por eso también le preparó un bento. Una vez que estuvo todo listo y en la mesa, tocó a la puerta de su profesor avisándole. Esperó un poco, pero no recibió respuesta y se decidió a aplicar la táctica que había adoptado poco tiempo después de mudarse con él: golpear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas hasta que escuchara algún tipo de respuesta o que en mismo Hiroki la abriera. Normalmente ni loco haría eso, pero sabía que a Hiroki le costaba levantarse en las mañanas y haciendo eso era la única manera de despertarlo temprano. Lo escuchó entonces gruñir y de inmediato abrir la puerta. La cara con la cual acostumbraba despertar daba bastante miedo, pero no tanto como la de Akihiko, por eso no le fue muy difícil acostumbrase a ella y saludarla con una sonrisa, además de que ésta no traía consecuencias para su cuerpo. Hiroki sólo lo miró y luego se fue al comedor gruñendo otro poco.

Mientras comían Misaki preguntó:

- Kamijou-san, ¿cuándo empiezan sus vacaciones? –Hiroki quitó la vista de su comida para dirigirla preguntando el porqué lo decía. Misaki se puso un poco nervioso-. Es que me preguntaba si le gustaría celebrar el fin de semestre, no sé, yo pensaba en tal vez salir a tomar algo o ver una película, ¿qué le parece?

Hiroki mantuvo por un rato su mirada provocando que se arrepintiera de preguntar hasta que se devolvió a su comida respondiendo con lo que estaba en su mente.

- Parece que no tuviste suficiente con la fiesta de anoche con tus compañeros –el muchacho se puso más nervioso que antes e intentó explicar que no era por eso que le ofrecía la celebración, pero en su torpeza no se pudo dar a entender bien por lo cual el profesor lo interrumpió con un suspiro-. En dos o tres semanas empiezan mis vacaciones. Aún hay que cerrar promedios y dejar listo todo el material y planificaciones para el próximo semestre –anunció mientras se terminaba el desayuno-. Después de eso podemos hacer lo que quieras.

El muchacho sonrió enormemente y asintió antes de disponerse a retirar los platos para lavarlos. Justo después, Hiroki terminó de arreglarse y salió, dejando al muchacho solo hasta el atardecer.

Esa rutina terminó por repetirse durante las cuatro semanas siguientes. El trabajo que tenía no era mucho en realidad y podía haberlo terminado con calma en solo dos semanas, de no ser porque su jefe prefería haraganear y jugar con el hijo del decano en vez de trabajar. Bueno, éste último lo negaba. Cada que volvía a la oficina después de buscar o fotocopiar unos papeles y se encontraba con un muchacho de cabellos claros y ojos azules sobre su jefe (en posiciones distintas y bastante comprometedoras), el hombre se enderezaba y casi gritaba que no era lo que parecía aunque los otros dos presentes sabían que esa era una estúpida mentira. Varias veces Hiroki tuvo que distraer al decano antes de entrar a su oficina sabiendo que el muchacho estaba adentro haciendo sólo Dios sabe qué con Miyagi.

Cuando al fin se desocupó, la tan esperada "fiesta" se realizó. Misaki estaba más que emocionado. Para ese día compró dos pack de seis cervezas en lata, un pollo asado y papitas fritas, además de arrendar una película de acción. Hiroki no quería que fuese algo muy elaborado, por eso el muchacho no preparó más cosas, pero de haber podido hubiera hecho un pastel o algo más.

Ese día se lo tomaron con calma. El anterior había sido el último de Hiroki y quiso disfrutar el inicio de sus vacaciones despertándose lo más tarde posible, aunque claro, eso no le resultó tanto como quería, su cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado a despertarse las siete de la mañana que se vio obligado a levantarse pasado las nueve. No lo hizo antes sólo porque mantenía la ligera esperanza de que pudiese dormir más. Un poco frustrado se fue a la cocina a prepararse una taza de té, si no iba a dormir más, al menos se quitaría el sueño de los hombros.

Lo primero que notó al entrar en la cocina fue lo impecablemente limpia que estaba. "_Wow, parece que Takahashi no desperdició el tiempo_". Al acercarse al hervidor notó que este ya tenía agua adentro y que lo único que tenía que hacer era conectarlo a la corriente y presionar el botón. Estaba bastante sorprendido, ya sabía que el muchacho estaba acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas, en parte por su familia y por Akihiko, pero no se esperaba que ese comportamiento lo mantuviera con él.

Mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera se aseguró de revisar todo lo que estuviera a la vista. Abrió la repisa donde guardaba los vasos y tazas para sacar una de color café que luego llenaría de agua caliente. "_¡Impresionante!_", exclamó para sus adentros, "_Hasta limpió el interior de la repisa, no tiene ni la más mínima marca circular que acostumbran dejar los vasos. Me pregunto si también hacía todo esto para Akihiko_".

Algo frustrado dirigió una mirada hacia el pasillo que guiaba hacia las demás habitaciones del departamento. El muchacho era como la esposa del escritor, era más que obvio que le costase tanto superar la ruptura. Por un momento se indignó, reconoció que el muchacho era bueno de naturaleza y sabía que lo que le había hecho Akihiko era lo peor que se le podía hacer a alguien como él. "_Y pensar que lo soportó por tanto tiempo_", suspiró. "_Takahashi es más que un buen muchacho_", se corrigió escuchando el botón del hervidor de agua saltar indicando que ya estaba listo, "_Incluso ahora, pudo haber hecho quien sabe cuantas locuras, quizás peores que las mías, pero en vez de eso intentó seguir con su vida… No, espera, lo está haciendo. El que haya logrado pasar sin reprobar algún ramo del semestre es una prueba de ello. Él tiene la fortaleza para seguir adelante, sólo le falta la confianza para hacerlo. En cierta forma me alegro de que haya terminado aquí conmigo._"

Unos cuantos minutos después de que Hiroki se preparara su taza, Misaki despertó. El de ojos verdes se sintió algo culpable de que su profesor se hubiera tenido que preparar el desayuno y como compensación (a pesar de las quejas del mayor) le hizo un omelet. Después de comer se pusieron de acuerdo. Ese día iban a ordenar un poco y hacer lo que cada uno quisiera hasta la hora de la cena, decidieron que ahí realizarían la tan esperada fiesta.

Y con calma llegó la hora. Ambos castaños se sentaron en el sillón del living que estaba mirando hacía la tele, el menor puso la película en el reproductor y antes de hacerla andar brindaron chocando sus latas de cerveza.

La película en realidad no era la _gran_ cosa, era "_Machete_" y lo mejor que tenía eran las extrañas escenas humorísticas en un sentido poco común y la cantidad de armas. Divertido con la película de Robert Rodríguez, Hiroki se relajó y dispuso a tomar a gusto llegando a llenar sus sistema con seis latas y una séptima en camino. Misaki, al verlo tomar y tomar sin demostrar algún efecto secundario o inhibición, intentó seguirle el ritmo, pero no pudo, cuando llegó a la tercera lata su cabeza ya le estaba diciendo que se detuviera recordándole la poca resistencia que tenía.

Al final de la película, Misaki y Hiroki se miraron entre sí por un rato en silencio hasta que el menor lo cortó preguntando qué le había parecido al mayor. Extrañamente, Hiroki le sonrió abiertamente expresando lo fascinado que había quedado con la película. Según decía, hacía tiempo que no veía una de esas películas llena de sangre, armas y mujeres desnudas sin sentido. Ambos se rieron a carcajadas haciendo evidente su borrachera, pero ni les importó (o más bien, ni se dieron cuenta), se estaban divirtiendo tanto y eso era lo único que en realidad les importaba. Después de un rato así volvieron a un grato silencio mientras se miraban a la cara, ambos tirados en el sillón del living aún sosteniendo su lata de cerveza. Fue el turno de Hiroki de cortarlo.

- ¿Y, cómo te sientes ahora?

- ¿Yo? Pues bien, ¿por qué pregunta?

- Me preocupaba que aún estuvieras mal por Akihiko –respondió sin vacilar.

El muchacho quiso responder a esas palabras con un simple "_Eso ya no me afecta_", pero el mayor continuó hablando.

- Sé por experiencia qué tan difícil es olvidar a Akihiko, ¡asique no dudes de las palabras que te digo, eh! Quitárselo de la cabeza es algo casi imposible, pero confío que podrás superarlo pronto –Misaki iba a interrumpirle, pero Hiroki ni se preocupó y siguió hablando-. Cuando era pequeño tenía muchas clases extras: clases privadas, natación, caligrafía, kendo y piano. Hacer todo eso a la edad de diez años era algo bastante estresante, constantemente me escapaba debido al estrés y frustración que me ocasionaban. En ese tiempo tenía una "base secreta", ahí me escondía mirando el pedacito de cielo que los arboles permitían. La primera vez que conocí a Akihiko fue ahí, al principio me molestó que mi "base secreta" fuese invadido por un completo desconocido, pero él dormía con una expresión tan pura y calmada que no me atreví a despertarlo. Era tan blanquito que llegué a confundirlo con un ángel, después me enteré de que era mi vecino que venía de Inglaterra. Al día siguiente de ese encuentro nos convertimos en compañeros de curso.

Hiroki se rió por un momento antes de tomarse de un trago lo que quedaba de su cerveza y continuar su historia.

- Desde pequeño era extraño, pero nos llevábamos tan bien que nos hicimos amigos y le permitía que me hiciese compañía en mi "base secreta". Después descubrí que era parte del patio de su casa. Un día, la frustración y estrés que me provocaban mis actividades me ganaron y, no sólo corrí a la "base", sino que también me puse a llorar. Obviamente, Akihiko no estaba ahí en ese momento, por eso me dejé llevar, pero de la nada apareció y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue gritar y quejarme. ¿Sabes lo que hizo ese idiota? –miró al muchacho preguntándole con la cara y sin esperar respuesta continuó-, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue ponerme un "conjuro" para que me calmara, ¿sabes de qué trataba?, era un beso, ¡un beso! Hasta yo sabía que era un beso, ¡pero no!, él pensaba que era un conjuro para calmar a la gente –se inclinó hacia adelante tomando de la mesa otra lata de cerveza listo para seguir tomando-. Me dijo que se lo enseñó un conocido suyo de Inglaterra. ¿Qué clase de persona le enseña eso a un niño de diez años o menor? Pero por más difícil que sea creerlo funcionó, dejé de llorar.

La sonrisa de su rostro se ensanchó dándole una expresión llena de añoranza por sus recuerdos y continuó bebiendo. Se reía de sí mismo, pensando en lo estúpido que había sido todo eso, pero no le era amargo. Misaki, después de escuchar lo del "conjuro", no pudo evitar recordar su primer beso con el escritor después de que Takahiro anunciara su compromiso con Manami. Recordó lo triste que se sintió por el de ojos violetas en ese momento y lo difícil que le fue controlar sus lágrimas, incluso, fue el mismo escritor el que lo calmó besándolo por sorpresa y soltando al final un "se detuvo" con una dulce y triste sonrisa. Un recuerdo tan dulce como ese ahora le parecía tan cruel que volvía a destrozarle el corazón.

- Recuerdo que –continuó Hiroki- después de eso nos fuimos tomados de las manos compartiendo guantes. Yo había olvidado los míos y esa noche hacía mucho frío. Creo que fue desde ese día que me enamoré perdidamente de él. Estuvimos juntos por tanto tiempo, primaria, secundaria y parte de la universidad. Yo fui el primero en leer sus historias y hasta la fecha lo sigo haciendo, hasta se las reviso de vez en cuando. Aunque claro, fue cuando conoció a tu hermano que nos distanciamos. Se hizo tan devoto a él que era evidente el amor que sentía, sólo un estúpido no se daría cuenta de eso. De verdad, nunca entendí si tu hermano, o era un completo estúpido por no ver los fuertes sentimientos de Akihiko o se hacía no más. Aún no me puedo hacer una idea clara de ello, pero fue gracias a él que comprendí que Akihiko nunca correspondería mis sentimientos. Hasta intenté que me tocara como le gustaría tocar a Takahiro, pero me dijo que no había nadie que lo pudiera reemplazar. Me costó tanto superarlo e hice tantas estupideces… aunque una no fue tan mala…

Repentinamente el muchacho se levantó sin siquiera mirar a Hiroki quedándose de pie por un momento apretando los puños. El corazón le dolía, escuchar todos esos recuerdos que mantenía Hiroki le estaban haciendo mal, pero en vez de sentir ganas de llorar sólo sentía una ira invadir, no solo su cuerpo, sino que también su mente y embriagado razonamiento. El mayor, sorprendido por el repentino movimiento del muchacho, esperó a que dijera algo, pero después de un rato se dio cuenta de que no lo haría y optó por preguntar.

- ¿Qué sucede, Takahashi? ¿Te mareaste acaso? –Misaki se mantuvo en silencio-, si quieres te ayudo a ir al baño, no es problema. No quiero que vomites en mi sillón.

El mayor lo tomó por los hombros, pero Misaki se sacudió de inmediato gritando que no se atreviera a tocarlo. Hiroki se lo quedó mirando en silencio sorprendido por su reacción, era muy extraño que el muchacho levantara la voz, sobre todo considerando que todo este que tiempo que habían estado conviviendo juntos el muchacho se había mostrado bastante sumiso. Aún así volvió a tratar de tomarlo por el brazo.

- ¡Le dije que no me tocara! ¡¿Qué acaso no oye?!

- ¿A quién demonios crees que le estas levantando la voz mocoso? –le respondió ya más que ofendido- Ten más respeto por los que te están dando un techo bajo el cual vivir.

- ¿Y por qué debería? Usted sólo se ha estado burlando de mí.

- ¿Burlando? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

- ¡Usted sabe! Y pensar que de verdad creí que usted estuviera preocupado por mi, ¡pero usted nunca lo estuvo! –Se volteó para enfrentarlo con ira en sus ojos-, ¡usted se ha estado riendo de mi, es lo más seguro! Ahora _yo_ soy el que está pasando por lo mismo que usted sufrió por culpa de Usami-san, me imagino que se ha estado divirtiendo bastante con mi desgracia, ¿no?, y que ha aprovechado la oportunidad, ¿no? ¿Ya se le declaró, verdad?, ya fue a entregarse a él para que lo amase, verdad? ¡Me repugna! Y pensar que estaba confiando tanto en usted…

- ¿Pero qué…? Contrólate, mocoso, estás diciendo estupideces.

- Esto no es ninguna estupidez, es la verdad, ¿no? Usted sólo se ha estado riendo de mí. ¡Que no me toque le digo!

Hiroki volvió a intentar sujetar al muchacho, pero éste se sacudió e intentó escapar hacia su habitación sin éxito alguno. El mayor lo tomó por la muñeca haciéndole perder el equilibrio y que cayera. Involuntariamente cerró sus ojos sin siquiera darse cuenta hacia dónde caía. Allí recién descubrió que tan pasado de tragos estaba. Sintió cómo el mundo daba varias vueltas hasta confundirlo de su posición actual y al abrirlos lo primero que vieron sus ojos fueron sus manos aferradas a una camisa blanca confundiéndolo un poco hasta que escuchó unos quejidos. Lentamente y con miedo levantó la mirada hasta llegar al rostro de su profesor que parecía un poco adolorido debido a la caída. No entendía como, pero afortunadamente cayó entre sus piernas, habría sido un gran problema si hubiese caído sobre otra _parte_.

Pensó en escapar de esa incómoda posición, pero ni alcanzó a intentarlo cuando Hiroki lo tomó por ambos brazos con fuerza para retenerlo. Lentamente se enderezó y con furia lo miró a los ojos. Miedo. Eso era lo único que Misaki pudo sentir en ese momento frente a la mirada que Hiroki tenía, una mirada que asustaría al mismísimo Lucifer. Hiroki, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo zamarreó sin cuidado antes de dirigirle unas palabras.

- Ahora me vas a escuchar bien, mocoso –ordenó apretando con más fuerza sus brazos-. Primero que nada, ¿quién demonios te crees como para estar levantándome la voz en _mi_ propia casa, lugar donde te estoy prestando una pieza para donde puedas dormir? No sé de donde sacas ese valor para levantarle la voz al _demonio Kamijou_, pero quiero que te quede claro que si se vuelve a repetir te mando de regreso con Akihiko, a ver si te gusta volver a hacer de puta para él. Segundo, ¿de donde sacaste que me estaba burlando de ti, ah? No soy tan cruel. Recién te dije que no dudaras de mis palabras, yo también entiendo que tan difícil es superar un amor, ¡incluso!, deberías sentirte agradecido de que te ofrezca mi ayuda porque a mi nadie me ayudó, nadie estuvo ahí para ayudarme a superar este dolor y amor, y quien estuvo sólo me dio más malos ratos. Por eso te ayudé a convencer a Takahiro para que dejara que te quedaras. Era muy probable que terminaras solo y deprimiéndote. ¿Cómo crees que me voy a estar burlando de ti si te intento dar lo que yo nunca tuve? Lo peor que te puede suceder es sufrir solo, te ciegas en ti mismo y olvidas quienes están de tu lado. ¡No me bajes la cabeza y mírame a los ojos cuando te estoy hablando!

Misaki sólo apretó los puños mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante hasta apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Hiroki temblando notoriamente. Sus emociones estaban mezcladas, se sentía bastante triste recordando su relación con Akihiko, avergonzado por dirigirle esas palabras a su profesor, apenado por las palabras que recibió como respuesta y frustrado con la confesión que hizo Hiroki. Tal vez todo era por el alcohol, pero no quiso analizar sus sentimientos más de lo debido, en realidad, no pudo hacerlo porque ni siquiera le preocupó en ese momento uno de miles de sentimientos que tenía presentes. Lentamente soltó la camisa del mayor y la intentó desarrugar antes de arrojar sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo completamente rendido. Hiroki soltó un suspiro y sin soltarle los brazos lo separó un poco para que pudiera verlo a la cara.

- Oye, perdóname, ¿sí? Fui algo cruel con eso de "_hacerte su puta_". No quise sonar tan malo.

Con una mano Hiroki le acarició el rostro sintiendo como ardía mientras miraba directamente sus bellos ojos verdes. El muchacho estaba demasiado agitado como para siquiera intentar esconder el fuerte rubor que hacía acto de presencia en su rostro, además, seguía echándole la culpa al alcohol por su actuar. Sin pronunciar nada, ambos se mantuvieron la mirada sintiendo lentamente como su corazón se aceleraba.

"_¿Qué es esto?_", se preguntó Misaki sorprendido. Ni una palabra cruzó los labios de ninguno de los dos, sólo el silencio y unas miradas potentes que se mantuvieron en contacto. Casi sin que el muchacho se diera cuenta, Hiroki soltó su agarre para rodear con un brazo su cintura y atraer ambos cuerpos, mientras la mano de la otra se quedó sobre su mejilla ardiente por un momento antes de reacomodarla en la nuca, enredando sus cabellos entre sus dedos.

El olor a alcohol impregnaba el ambiente o eso era lo único que podía sentir el muchacho debido a la proximidad de su rostro con el de su profesor. Hiroki se inclinó lentamente hacia él con los ojos fijos en sus labios. Misaki sólo lo miró acercarse hasta que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Sentía que volaba, tan seguro y cómodo con la proximidad de sus cuerpos que no reaccionó a lo que sucedía. Relajó un poco los labios y los entre abrió. El aliento de su profesor cada vez se acercaba más a su rostro. No veía nada, pero sabía por el roce de sus cabellos qué tan cerca se encontraban. El olor a alcohol en el aliento de su profesor era bastante fuerte, pero más fuerte que eso era la colonia o aroma emanando de ambos cuerpos que, en ese instante donde creyó sentir ambos labios rozar suavemente, impregnaban su mente alejando cualquier pensamiento coherente. El olor era uno bastante grato, era un olor tan grato y propio de un hombre atrayente. Siendo hombre, al muchacho no le debería afectar tanto, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a sentirlo con su ex pareja que casi se hizo dependiente de ello.

Impulsado por el olor y un poco por la ansiedad, se inclinó hacia adelante esperando unir sus labios en un beso que esperaba que fuese apasionado, pero en vez de lograrlo sintió la cabeza de Hiroki deslizarse por su mejilla y caer sobre su hombro a la vez que soltaba un gruñido.

Misaki abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Qué le acaba de suceder a su profesor? O mejor dicho, ¿qué le acaba de suceder a él? Volviendo un poco a la realidad se acomodó, notando que su profesor se había caído dormido sobre su hombro. ¿Tan borracho estaba? Lo intentó despertar, después de todo estaba tirado sobre él y pesaba bastante, pero el hombre no reaccionó e incluso, se reacomodó en el muchacho aplicando más peso sobre su cuerpo haciendo que Misaki cayera de espalda.

Finalmente, Misaki se lo pudo quitar de encima, pero su cuerpo, también alcoholizado, no le dio la fuerza para llevar a Hiroki a su habitación y con una frazada que adornaba el respaldo del sillón lo tapó. Tal vez dormiría en el suelo, pero así no se enfermaría. Por desgracia, al agacharse su cuerpo no dio para más y lo obligó a recostarse a un lado de Hiroki, quedándose dormido casi al instante. Ni alcanzó a imaginarse las consecuencias, su mente alcoholizada no le dio para más.

A la mañana siguiente todo se sentía tan tranquilo, tan relajado. Sabía que estaba soñando, pero no podía evitar desear mantenerse así por un buen tiempo. De verdad que era dulce dormir así, casi ignorando la posición y ubicación de su cuerpo. Su mundo se empezó a mover un poco, ¿pero qué se supone que debiera hacer?, lo más probable es que eso también fuera parte del sueño, nada estaba sucediendo de verdad.

- ¡Takahashi! –fue el grito que sacó al muchacho de su mundo perfecto.

Abruptamente abrió sus ojos sorprendido y asustado. Estaba un poco desconcertado, pasó de estar en un lugar tranquilo y refrescante para el alma a uno caótico y complicado, o eso era lo que le parecía al despertar con el grito de su profesor.

Ya enfocando la vista notó el _extraño_ lugar que tenía frente a sus ojos. "_¿Pero qué demonios…?_", ni alcanzó a terminar de preguntarse cuando su profesor le volvió a gritar.

- ¡Takahashi, despierta! ¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí?

Misaki se refregó los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz y sentarse a observar bien el lugar donde estaba. A un lado estaba la mesa del living llena de latas de cerveza vacías y los platos que en algún minuto tenían pollo y papas fritas. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando se lo habían comido. Al otro lado estaba su profesor de pie mirándolo con molestia.

- Buenos días –respondió en un susurro volviendo a restregar sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos.

- ¡Nada de "buenos días"! ¿Por qué estábamos durmiendo en el suelo y _juntos_? –preguntó enfatizando la última palabra.

Confundido, lo volvió a observar, luego a la frazada que lo cubría. Le tomó un rato, pero después de pensarlo se acordó. Casi chillando se levantó con la in6tención de disculparse y explicarlo todo, pero ni pudo intentarlo debido a un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo invadió y un mareo que lo obligó a volver a sentarse. Hiroki le acercó una vaso con zumo de naranja.

- Si no sabes tomar, entonces no lo hagas, mocoso –le reclamó-. Me pregunto cuánto habrás tomado la otra noche que saliste con tus amigos. Ya, dime, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

- ¿No lo recuerda? –Preguntó el muchacho notando que su casero también tomaba un vaso de zumo-, ¿acaso también tiene resaca?

- No es de tu incumbencia, ahora responde mi pregunta.

- Ah… bueno. Anoche vimos la película que arrendé mientras tomábamos y comíamos, y después…

El muchacho no pudo continuar, recordó el _casi_ beso que se da con su profesor. Hiroki se lo quedó mirando esperando a que continuara notando como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó con miedo-, ¿acaso hice o dije algo?

El muchacho la dudó, ¿de verdad debía decirle lo del beso o no? ¿Pero que sucedería si lo hacía?, ya no podrían seguir viviendo juntos, ¿o no? De reojo lo miró. Toda la expresión de su rostro estaba bañada de preocupación, se notaba que no quería que _algo_ hubiese sucedido. Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y lo retuvo solo hasta que hubiese decidido que hacer.

- ¿Y… y bien?, ¿acaso sucedió algo?

- Eh… bueno… Lo que pasó fue… -volvió a tomar aire, ¿por qué demonios no se atrevía a decirlo?-, em… fue que… casi… le vomito encima.

Silencio. Un largo, profundo y exasperante silencio. Misaki volvió a mirar a su profesor. Éste sólo lo miró sorprendido examinando su rostro, después se quedó pensativo intentando recordar la noche anterior y revisándose la camisa. Luego se volteó mirando el piso y el sillón. Misaki le aseguró:

- Descuide, no manché nada.

Hiroki hizo solo un sonido de entendimiento. Al parecer no había nada más que decir. Con una mano nerviosa recorrió su cuello y volteó.

- Voy a desayunar algo. Tu anda a levantarte, me imagino que querrás quitarte el mal gusto, ¿no?

Con esas palabras lanzadas por su casero, Misaki se levantó de su posición y fue directo al baño. Eso parecía lo mejor que podía hacer, no se sentía capaz de mirarlo sin sonrojarse frente al recuerdo de la proximidad de sus rostros. Ahora quería estar solo para pensar un poco lo sucedido y entenderlo.

**(…)**

* * *

><p><em>AN: chan chan! Y en el próximo capítulo [léase con __voz de narrador __de televisión xD], Misaki sacará conclusiones sobre la noche anterior. ¿Serán acaso estas correctas? ¡Pero esperen un momento! ¿Quién es ese hombre y que desea con Hiroki? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo de… "De La Soledad Al Amor". [Fin voz de narrador xD]_

_Jajajajaja, disculpen eso xD. Cuando llegué al final al tiro me salió la idea de lo que quiero para el siguiente capi. Aunque este me costó bastante escribirlo; en un borrador lo tenía todo y era cuestión de pasarlo al PC, pero al releerlo la narración no me convencía y lo reescribí muchas veces. Lo único bueno es que al fin estoy convencida, aunque me salió más largo de lo que esperaba._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que se sientan inspirados para regalarme algún review y hacerme feliz :D_

_Cuídense y espero que nos leamos pronto ^^._


	5. 04 Mintiéndose A Uno Mismo

_A/N: No estaba ni muerta ni andaba de parranda, estoy estudiando... bueno, no estudiando en realidad, estoy haciendo maquetas, laminas, aprendo a soldar y cosas por el estilo. Ya estoy mas o menos organizando mejor mi tiempo, pero aún así estudiar arquitectura consume mucho tiempo y energía, tanto la física como la emocional. Y aunque tenga tiempo hay días en los cuales me siento frente al computador miro la pantalla con cara de "¿y ahora que hago?", no es chiste, hasta abro fics pendientes por leer y no, nada, no los leo aunque los tenga con letra grande..._

_Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo que les traigo y que las entretenga ^^_

_ADVERTENCIA: Aparece un personaje nuevo no muy querido, si no lo conocen pueden leerse el séptimo y octavo acto egoísta._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 04: Mintiéndose A Uno Mismo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(...)<strong>

Las vacaciones de Misaki iniciaron con unos lentos y tranquilos días, perfectos para disfrutar su éxito al no reprobar ningún ramo el semestre. Y ahora que estaba soltero, sin un extremadamente posesivo y celoso amante, podía salir con sus amigos y fortalecer sus lazos. ¡Hasta estaban invitándolo a quedarse una semana en Osaka! Al fin podría disfrutar de su vida universitaria como tanto anhelaba hace unos pocos meses. Pero... había algo que no lo dejaba disfrutar de todos estos planes y posibilidades. Constantemente, durante la primera semana de sus dos meses de vacaciones, se levantaba con la misma pregunta en mente: ¿Cómo se suponía que disfrutara de estos días con los sentimientos que le provocaba su nuevo casero? Después de lo que sucedió en su "fiesta de fin de semestre" ya no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos por la vergüenza que sentía. Cada vez que se miraban o rozaban sus cuerpos, se estremecía. Recordaba todo lo que sintió esa noche, la sensación del pecho de Hiroki bajo sus manos, las manos de éste recorrer su rostro y espalda, su aroma mezclado con el alcohol, lo cómodo que se sentía en la proximidad de sus rostros y el suave roce de sus labios. De tan solo ponerse a pensar en eso se ponía rojo como un tomate y más de un par de veces Hiroki le mostró su preocupación por eso.

Al parecer Hiroki no sospechaba nada, para él no sucedió nada de lo que debiera preocuparse y tal vez, eso era lo que más frustraba a Misaki. ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara nada? ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo terminaba la película que habían visto juntos! Eso ya era el colmo. Misaki tenía una exasperante mezcla de emociones. Estaba enojado porque él no recordara nada. Avergonzado por lo sucedido. Frustrado por lo que no llegó a suceder. Arrepentido de sus palabras. Y apenado por las que Hiroki le había dicho. Además, para empeorar las cosas, se sentía celoso.

En todo el tiempo que habían estado viviendo juntos, Misaki con suerte llegó a conocer al jefe de Hiroki, y sólo porque también fue su profesor. Ahora, no sólo sabía que era amigo de Akihiko, sino que también estuvo enamorado de él desde muy pequeño, o tal vez aún lo sigue amando en secreto. Posibilidades, existían en demasía, pero no tenía nada con qué apoyarlas debido a que no sabía nada de su nuevo casero. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Por más que lo pensara, más se confundía. ¿Qué debía hacer, qué debía pensar? Le molestaba mucho esa realidad que descubrió sólo por los efectos del alcohol, estaba seguro que de no ser por ellos Hiroki nunca le habría contado nada de nada. Y justamente _eso_ le molestaba más, que Hiroki no le hablara más de él, de su vida, de la gente que conoció, con la estuvo, con la que creció, cómo creció y en qué ambiente.

Pero había algo que lo enojaba más –de ser posible, claro- hasta el punto de dejarlo irritable, y eso era encontrarse a sí mismo pensando en todo eso, enojado por los sentimientos de Hiroki y anhelando por tener otra oportunidad para probar sus labios. No podía ser lo que pensaba, él no podía estar pensando así de su profesor. Después de todo, él era el _demonio Kamijou_, ni la mujer más suelta o arrastrada podría pensar en él de esa manera. Es un error, él no puede... No, simplemente no. Es su profesor, o más bien fue su profesor, este otro semestre no tendría clases con él, ¡pero igual! Ahora es su casero, no corresponde... Está más claro que el agua, es diez años mayor, es imposible que algo sucediera... No, a Misaki no... Acaba de salir de una relación, es imposible que se haya ena... No. No, no, no, no, no. Pensar así de alguien que ya está enamorado de otra persona no es correcto, no es lógico y no le hará bien. Él no, simplemente no. Misaki no se podía enamorar, no ahora y menos de Hiroki.

Aun así, aunque él mismo se recordara que tan imposible era tener esos sentimientos, se detenía horas pensando en él. Sólo un momento bastó para hacer que su corazón revoloteara esperanzado, deseando amar y ser amado. Y por ese único momento se encontraba muy confundido. Tan confundido que llegaba a pasar las noches en vela, buscando iluminarse con una respuesta o solución que él aceptara. Lo único aparentemente bueno de que le suceda ahora, era que por estar de vacaciones, podría acostarse y despertar más tarde. Aunque, para su mala suerte, su cuerpo mantenía un horario que lo obligaba a levantarse antes de las diez de la mañana y, por ende, le reclamaba por el desgaste que ocasionaba su negado amor. Hiroki era una persona bastante dormilona y puede dormir sin ningún problema hasta pasadas las once de la mañana, dándole tiempo de sobra para despertar bien.

Las mañanas en ese lugar eran tan tranquilas que con suerte se escuchaba el trinar de los pájaros que despertaban junto a los primeros rayos del sol. En el comedor había una ventana bastante amplia que miraba hacia la plaza de en frente. Esas mañanas Misaki las aprovechaba con una buena taza de té, café o leche caliente (dependiendo del día) para acomodarse lo más cerca posible de esta y sentir el aire fresco de las mañanas, sólo en esos momentos se encontraba en paz con sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Aunque una mañana, esa dulce sensación fue interrumpida por el ruidoso teléfono.

Hiroki aún no despertaba y el muchacho sabía que, si no contestaba, ese sonido lo levantaría por el pie izquierdo. Corriendo llegó al aparato y contestó:

- ¿Aló?, residencia Kamijou, ¿qué desea? –preguntó en apuro al contestar.

- Oh, qué extraño… -escuchó a alguien exclamar desde el otro lado-. Buenos días. Mi nombre es Yasuhiro Shinoda, ¿se encuentra disponible Hiroki Kamijou?

- Voy a ver, espere un momento, por favor –el muchacho dejó el teléfono descolgado sobre la mesa y dirigió a la puerta de Hiroki que, como siempre, estaba cerrada. Tocó con precaución al principio sin recibir una respuesta, luego insistió con más fuerza siendo víctima de un grito del demonio.

- ¡¿Qué quieres tan temprano en la mañana, mocoso?! –dijo con evidente voz adormilada.

- Lo llaman por teléfono, Kamijou-san...

- Dile que llame más tarde y/o que deje un recado.

Misaki asintió sospechando que su casero había vuelto a caer dormido y se devolvió al aparato deseando que el hombre al otro lado de la línea no hubiera escuchado los gritos.

- En estos momentos no se encuentra disponible, ¿puede llamar más tarde o prefiere dejar un recado?

- Hagamos ambas cosas –respondió con una risa después de pensarla brevemente. Misaki pudo sentir, de una manera extraña, una sonrisa posarse en los labios del hombre-. Dígale por favor que Yasuhiro Shinoda lo llamó para citar una reunión sobre los papeles que pidió, si no se acuerda de cuales dígale que son los de bienes raíces que me solicitó hace un tiempo –Misaki anotó todo en un pedazo de papel que estaba al lado del teléfono-. De todas formas volveré a llamar después del almuerzo.

Después de esas palabras se despidieron cordialmente dejando descolocado al muchacho. "_¿Bienes raíces? ¿Por qué Kamijou-san necesitará esa información si su casa ya es bastante amplia?_" se quedó pensando.

La mañana siguió con su rutina casi como si nadie hubiera llamado. Una vez que Hiroki se levantó, Misaki le entregó la información. Al principio Hiroki se preguntó por qué Shinoda lo estaba llamando, olvidando, como sospechaba el mismo hombre, el motivo. Cuando el muchacho le explicó lo que le habían dicho, pudo recordar a qué iba todo y un poco ansioso le devolvió el llamado. Misaki lo escuchó atentamente conversar de manera amena con el hombre.

- ¿Shinoda-san? Hola, si, tanto tiempo. Había olvidado esos papeles que te había pedido –minuto de silencio mientras este asentía-. ¿Hoy mismo? Claro, ningún problema, entonces nos estamos viendo más rato. Gracias, adiós.

Colgó y se devolvió en silencio al desayuno que Misaki le había dejado preparado. El muchacho lo miró atentamente por un rato esperando a que le dijera algo hasta ponerlo incómodo.

- ¿Qué tanto miras, Takahashi? –preguntó evidentemente molesto.

- ¿Eh? No, nada en especial, yo sólo... -hizo una pausa preguntándose si estaría bien ponerse curioso- me preguntaba por qué había solicitado unos papeles de bienes raíces.

Hiroki lo miró severamente, casi regañándolo con la mirada por preguntar. Luego suspiró bajando su taza aún con café.

- Necesito arrendar un departamento más grande, ya casi no tengo espacio para mis libros gracias a que _cierta persona_ –lo miró descaradamente dándose a entender- se apoderó de una de mis habitaciones –Misaki bajó la cabeza avergonzado tentado a disculparse y preguntarle si prefería que se mudase con su hermano-. Ah, pero no te preocupes, no te estoy echando, obviamente te mudas conmigo. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Tienes algo que hacer más tarde? Si quieres me puedes acompañar.

El muchacho levantó entonces su cabeza, bastante sorprendido, y luego la bajó con una sonrisa agradecida, respondiendo a su oferta.

- Gracias, Kamijou-san. Hoy no puedo acompañarlo porque ya quedé con unos amigos, pero si quiere otro día voy.

Hiroki simplemente asintió sin hacerle problema o ponerle mala cara al muchacho.

El día siguió con cada uno realizando sus respectivas actividades. Misaki había salido con sus amigos a un _goukon*_ asique estuvo casi todo el día conversando con una muchacha un poco más baja que él y de cabellos castaños. Era una mujer bastante delicada de apariencia y dulce en su forma de expresarse, le encantó, sobre todo porque sólo lo estuvo mirando a él. Siempre quiso una novia y ahora parecía que recién podría tener una, además eso podría ayudarlo a volver a ser heterosexual y dejar de mirar con otros ojos a su profesor y casero.

Después de la velada que pasó volvió feliz al departamento sonriendo como estúpido por tener en su teléfono el número de Maaya, la chica con la que estuvo durante casi toda la salida. Le dijo que le llamara cuando quisiera y eso era lo que planeaba hacer, aunque se preguntaba en su camino de regreso a casa si estaría bien llamarla al día siguiente para salir. Él no conoce de estos "rituales amorosos". Siempre escuchaba a sus amigos que les gustaba esperar que pasara un mes para recién llamar a esa niña que les había llamado la atención y así conseguir tenerla como novia, pero él se preguntaba si estaba bien hacérselo a Maaya también, aunque recién estaba de vacaciones y no tendría una buena excusa para hacerla esperar.

Mientras meditaba eso se acercaba despistadamente a la puerta del departamento de Hiroki. Pero una vez al abrirla, volvió a la realidad escuchando a dos personas conversar animadamente. Se asomó entonces al living encontrándose sentados a la mesa a Hiroki junto a un hombre de cabellos y ojos oscuros, muy bien acompañados de unas cuantas cervezas ya abiertas más las que sostenían en sus manos y bebían entre carcajadas. Pudo notar de inmediato que su casero estaba ebrio.

- Kamijou-san... -pronunció suavemente llamando la atención de ambos hombres.

- Ah, Takahashi, bienvenido –lo saludó siendo seguido por el otro hombre.

- Asique este muchachito es el famoso Takahashi-kun, ¿eh? ¿El que contestó al teléfono, no?

- ¿Famoso?

- Ah, ¡Shinoda-san! –Le gritó al hombre a modo de reproche, luego se dirigió nuevamente a Misaki- Ignóralo, Takahashi, está ebrio y no dice cosas coherentes.

- ¿Yo, ebrio? –Exclamó en una carcajada-, si yo estoy ebrio, no quiero ni pensar cómo estás tú, Kamijou-kun.

Empezaron a discutir sin sentido dejando a Misaki fuera de contexto. No entendía nada, ¿quién diablos era esta persona que conversaba tan alegremente con Hiroki? En todo este tiempo que había estado viviendo con él nunca vio a este hombre y mucho menos escuchó a Hiroki hablar de un tal "Shinoda-san".

"_¿Shinoda-san?_", repitió en su cabeza recordando de repente la llamada de la mañana. Asique este hombre era Yasuhiro Shinoda, el trabajador de bienes raíces que Hiroki había contactado. Bueno, con eso ya respondía una pregunta, pero el verlo en persona lo desconcertaba más que por teléfono. Era un hombre extraño, se veía mayor que Hiroki pero mucho más jovial. Lo escuchaba hablar tan animadamente y con una gran sonrisa mucho más expresiva que la de su hermano (y, al menos para Misaki, no existía una persona más sonriente que su hermano mayor).

- Mucho gusto, Shinoda-san. Es un placer conocerlo –extendió su mano para estrecharla con una forzada cortesía.

- Un gusto, Takahashi-kun. Kamijou-kun ya me ha hablado de ti –estrechó su mano, sonriente, tomándola de una manera que incomodó inesperadamente al muchacho.

Al terminar el contacto Misaki se quedó tieso, sentía algo tan raro en ese hombre. ¿Qué sería?

- ¿En serio? –Intentó mantener la conversación parado a un lado-, ¿qué cosas dijo de mí, si se puede saber?

- Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Me contó que estaban viviendo juntos por un tiempo y que ahora necesitaba un lugar donde vivir más grande que este con mínimo dos habitaciones más. Dos de ellas para usarlas como dormitorio y el resto como estudio donde pudiera guardar todos sus libros. Aunque insisto, Kamijou-kun –comentó dirigiéndose al mencionado-, deberías dejar de comprar tantos libros. Un día de estos se van a poner en tu contra.

- ¡Deja de llamarme '_Kamijou-kun_', ya no soy un muchachito como Takahashi!-exclamó Hiroki.

- ¿Ustedes... -metió cuchara- se conocen de hace mucho?

Ambos se lo quedaron mirándolo mudos, casi preguntando telepáticamente si de verdad quería saberlo. Shinoda fue el primero en emitir algún sonido.

- Nos conocimos por mera casualidad cuando Kamijou-kun aún era un estudiante universitario. Pero hace tiempo no nos contactábamos... ¡Oye! ¡No te terminé de contar! –cortó el tema de inmediato- Kamijou-kun me pidió que mejor suspendiéramos la salida a mirar departamentos de hoy para poder programar contigo un día y así nos acompañes ya que ese lugar ya no será netamente suyo porque ahora viven juntos –Misaki simplemente asintió mirando de reojo a Hiroki-. Bueno, nosotros ya nos pusimos al día con nuestros asuntos, ¿no Kamijou-kun? Es hora de que me vaya, después nos pondremos de acuerdo con el día para ver las casas. ¿Me llevas hasta la puerta, Takahashi-kun? –sonrió tomándolo por el hombro y despidiéndose con la mano de un Hiroki semi adormilado en su silla.

El muchacho, incómodo con el contacto, accedió y lo despidió en la puerta, pero no sin antes recibir como advertencia las siguientes palabras.

- Takahashi-kun, antes de que lo olvide. Te recomiendo que dejes a Kamijou-kun tranquilo por mientras, está ebrio y en ese estado es capaz de "_atacar_", por decirlo de alguna manera, a quien tenga cerca.

- No se preocupe por eso, Shinoda-san –respondió sintiendo algo sospechoso en esas palabras y sonrisa del hombre-, ya lo he visto ebrio y no he tenido problemas con él.

- Oh... ya veo. Entonces, te deseo mucha suerte esta noche, Takahashi-kun. Nos veremos pronto.

Y con eso se fue, desapareciendo en el ascensor. Misaki, en cuanto lo perdió de vista, cerró la puerta de un portazo, molesto.

"_¿Quién se cree ese hombre? Ni lo conozco y ya empieza a darme clases de cómo tratar con mi profesor y casero. Él no sabe que ya estoy acostumbrado a su carácter. Además, ¿a qué se refería con eso de "atacar"? ¿Qué acaso no puede ser más claro? Ya he visto a Kamijou-san ebrio, eso ya no es historia nueva para mí. Nos embriagamos los dos y casi nos besamos-_", se detuvo de súbito en sus pensamientos. Se volteó a mirar a Hiroki con los ojos abiertos de manera exagerada. Éste simplemente dormitaba sobre la mesa murmurando incoherencias. Pausadamente se le acercó fijando la mirada en su rostro con una mano nerviosa tapando sus labios que formaban una mueca de pánico. "_No... no puede ser... ¿Será acaso que...?_", no se atrevió siquiera a terminar esa frase.

Se sentó al lado de Hiroki y zamarreándolo suavemente le preguntó.

- ¡Kamijou-san! ¡Kamijou-san! Por favor, dígame qué tipo de relación tiene con ese hombre.

El llamado levantó suavemente la cabeza intentando enfocar la vista en Misaki.

- ¿Con Shinoda-san? Fuimos sex-friends, ¿por qué preguntas? –dijo ingenuamente.

Esas palabras y la calma de Hiroki hicieron que Misaki terminara pálido. Nunca se habría imaginado a su profesor con un sex-friend –en realidad a nadie-, el sólo pensarlo lo abrumaba en extremo y ni siquiera entendía bien el porqué, o más bien no quería entender.

De súbito se levantó dispuesto a encerrarse en su habitación, pero Hiroki lo detuvo tomándole la mano.

- Takahashi, ayúdame a acostarme –ordenó levantándose del asiento y apoyándose en el muchacho-, llévame a mi habitación.

El muchacho ya lo tenía encima, no podía negarse aunque quisiera. Pasando uno de sus brazos detrás de su cuello y sujetándolo por la cintura lo llevó a su habitación arrojándolo a su cama. Hiroki simplemente gimió perezoso. Cuando Misaki volvió a intentar escaparse Hiroki lo volvió a retener, pero esta vez lo abrazó pasando sus manos por su cintura.

- Takahashi... -susurró en su oído- ¿por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿Acaso me estás escondiendo algo?

- Kamijou-san, suélteme por favor. Estoy cansado y quiero irme a mi habitación –respondió cortante.

- Takahashi... -llamó con seriedad en su ebria voz- hueles a perfume de mujer. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo con tus amigos?

Metió su nariz en el cuello del muchacho inhalando el aroma que Maaya había dejado impregnado después de haber permanecido abrazados por un buen rato. Su aliento escapaba de sus labios, haciéndole cosquillas, y lo atraía de a poco a la cama. Aparte de estar "oliéndolo", Hiroki no hizo más; separó sus labios y los pegó a la piel de Misaki, pero aun así no intentó ni besarlo, morderlo o lamerlo. Nada, sólo dejaba a su etílico aliento escapar.

- Veo que ya superaste a Akihiko, ¿no? –comentó con burla.

- ¡Suélteme, borracho! –se sacudió y alejó de él, corriendo hasta su habitación y encerrándose. Lentamente cayó al suelo impactado.

¿Qué acababa de suceder? La última vez que vio a Hiroki borracho sólo lo había visto hablando sin secretos y con el cuerpo flojo, ¿por qué ahora estaba así de _cariñoso_? ¿Habrá sido el alcohol? ¿Tomó más que la última vez? ¿Hizo eso mismo con Shinoda?

Un torbellino de preguntas se desplegó en su mente mientras intentaba calmarse. No se había dado cuenta que estaba sonrojado como un tomate hasta que se tocó el rostro para calmarse y sentirlo arder.

"_¿Lo habrá hecho con Shinoda-san mientras no estaba? ¿Lo hicieron? ¿Ellos tuvieron... sexo? ¿Ya lo habían hecho antes, no? No hay nada que los detenga para hacerlo ahora, ¿pero no estaba enamorado de Usami-san? ¿Cómo puedes tener un sex-friend mientras amas a otra persona? No es lógico, ¡no lo es! ¿O tal vez si?_"

Se quedó ahí sentado mirando el vacío y procesando lo sucedido. Su cuerpo se había calentado con el contacto de su casero y su mente se llenó de pensamientos movidos por los celos, pero él insistió en ignorar el motivo de ello. Tomó su teléfono y tecleó rápidamente recibiendo cinco minutos después un mensaje. Lo leyó y suspirando se intentó relajar. ¿Qué le importaba lo que hiciera Hiroki en su vida sexual? ¡Nada! No le importa, no es asunto suyo. Sobre todo porque al día siguiente tendría una cita con Maaya. Adiós al hacerse de rogar, él necesita a alguien ahora y si todo resultaba bien, ese alguien sería Maaya.

Suspiró entonces mirando el cielo de su habitación. Esperaba que con esto, todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos tan... desesperantes se fueran de una vez y lo dejaran tranquilo.

La mañana siguiente llegó tranquila en apariencia, pero para Misaki se sentía igual a la que vino de la fiesta de fin de semestre que tuvo con Hiroki. Mientras él se moría de nervios y vergüenza, su profesor dormía tranquilo en su habitación. Como todas las mañanas preparó el desayuno, no quería toparse con Hiroki, pero para su mala suerte no tenía cómo escaparse hasta las tres de la tarde y sólo porque a esa hora había quedado de juntarse con Maaya en la salida del metro Shinjuku. Tendría que ser paciente y actuar casi como si nada hubiese sucedido… otra vez.

"_Otra vez..._", repitió dentro de su cabeza. "_Malditas borracheras de Kamijou-san, siempre trayéndome problemas, asustándome, desesperándome, poniendo ansioso ¡y gruñón! ¡Aish! ¿Cómo es posible que esté de este humor tan temprano en la mañana?, me parece ridículo..._" se quejaba mirando el vacío a través de la ventana con su taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos. Tomaba un sorbo y suspiraba, tomaba otro sorbo y volvía a suspirar.

Él sólo sabía que estaba bebiendo de su taza, pero ignoraba por completo sus suspiros y sólo una tibia sensación recorrer su espalda de hombro a hombro lo hizo reaccionar.

- Bueno días, Takahashi... -saludaba Hiroki bostezando camino a la cocina.

- ¡Buenos días, Kamijou-san! –chilló tartamudeando casi botando la taza.

Hiroki se devolvió en breve a la mesa del comedor con un café y medio sándwich.

- ¿Qué te sucede, por qué tan nervioso? –preguntó notando la incomodidad del muchacho.

- Por nada... -mantuvo la vista en la ventana guardando silencio, Hiroki simplemente se puso a comer.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Hiroki volvió a hablar.

- Hablé con Shinoda-san ayer –le dijo-, y le pedí que suspendiéramos el recorrido para poder hacerlo contigo.

- Oh, sí, algo me contaron anoche –dijo sin mirarlo.

- ¿Anoche? ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche?

- Pasadas las nueve. ¿No me diga que otra vez no recuerda nada? –Preguntó mirándolo seriamente esperando una respuesta que demoró mucho para su gusto-. Debería dejar de tomar tanto...

- No tomé tanto que yo recuerde.

- "_Que usted recuerde_" –recalcó con un suspiro.

- ¿Qué, acaso hice algo raro? Déjate de rodeos y dímelo a la cara de una vez –le gritó alterado.

- Kamijou-san... –lo llamó preocupado- Si le digo que no hizo nada le estaría mintiendo, pero sé que si le digo lo que sucedió anoche usted se avergonzará y arrojará sus cosas por todos lados.

- ¡Eso no es...! –Iba a negarlo, pero se detuvo a tiempo reconociendo para sí que era cierto- Bueno, no me cuentes nada. Sólo te digo que quiero que propongas una fecha para ir a mirar departamentos juntos.

- Claro, estaré pensando en una –dijo sonriendo y esperando ansiosamente que la mañana avanzara rápido.

Pasaron las horas, entonces lentas, con el muchacho limpiando el lugar, aspirando y sacudiendo, mientras Hiroki leía plácidamente su libro. Como siempre, prepararon juntos el almuerzo y justo después de limpiar los platos, el menor salió.

- Me voy a juntar con una amiga, hasta más tarde –dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí sin esperar la respuesta de Hiroki, aún le sobraba una media hora antes de la hora acordada, pero no podía estar con Hiroki más tiempo...

**(...)**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sí, eso es todo por ahora. Sé que dije por facebook que iba a subirlo el viernes, pero entre que lo olvidé y quería dormir no pude hacerlo, ahora lo subo más porque lo prometí que nada porque quiero mantenerme actualizando entre el 20-25 de cada x meses._

_Espero que lo que les traigo merezca un review y si quieren me dicen que opinan de Shinoda-san ^^ Como es un personaje de una breve historia me es difícil hacerme una buena idea de él asique cualquier idea, sugerencia es bien aceptada._

_Hasta algún futuro u otro fic ^^, __bye__bye__..._


	6. 05 Experimentando

_A/N: HOOOOOOLAAAAAAAA A MIS ADORADOS LECTORES! De nuevo demoré siglos en actualizar, lo sé u.u Daría mis excusas, pero en realidad no vienen al caso, la universidad me consume y yo misma me canso a mi misma y me estreso y altero y... ¡BUM! Pero buaaaaano, ya esta la conti. De verdad espero que les guste ^^ (aunque el título del capi aún me tenga dudosa...)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 05: Experimentando.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(...)<strong>

Fuera del departamento de Hiroki se tomó todo el tiempo posible para demorar su llegada a la estación del metro hasta que la hora acordada llegara. Al momento de encontrarse con Maaya partieron recorriendo las calles y finalmente se fueron a un centro comercial donde cenaron juntos. El paseo fue bastante placentero para ambos estudiantes universitarios y acordaron reunirse otra vez durante la semana. Parecía un buen plan y, aunque iban algo rápido para el gusto de Misaki, la diversión que tuvieron lo distrajo de sus sentimientos relacionados con el otro castaño. Maaya era una muchacha encantadora y muy cariñosa, sabía hacerse querer y regalonear, lo hacía reír e impresionaba constantemente.

La muchacha cumplía con sus gustos. Era bien femenina, tenía un agradable cuerpo y un dulce aroma, (exactamente del gusto general de un heterosexual), era agradable, muy tierna y cuando hablaba con él lo escuchaba atentamente. Una personalidad compatible con la suya. También es muy cariñosa y directa con lo que piensa y siente… justo como cierto conejo que lo había mal acostumbrado. Al menos era una mujer, ya con eso le bastaba y, según él, lo volvía a convertir un muchacho normal, uno común y corriente.

Al final de la cita, la acompañó hasta su casa y después de despedirla en la puerta se devolvió a la propia. El reloj marcaba las siete, era temprano, pero ambos ya estaban agotados y los padres de la muchacha no dejaban de llamarla preocupados porque no llegara tan tarde.

Una vez devuelta encontró a Kamijou, revisando unos papeles, en su estudio. La habitación, llena de libreros y libros que los sobre poblaban, se hallaba a un lado de su habitación, era sorprendente como a veces Hiroki se quedaba trabajando la noche entera en su escritorio que, de por si era grande, pero que la enorme población de libros lo reducía a un espacio de trabajo de aproximadamente sesenta por treinta centímetros. Cada vez que Misaki ordenaba la casa terminaba armando montañas de libros y los acumulaba a un lado donde no estorbaran en el paso, pero con las compras nuevas del literato y el constante uso que les hallaba, todo volvía al caos en tan solo dos días. Tocando la puerta lo saludó.

- Ya volví –se anunció. Una vez que Hiroki le devolvió el saludo e invitó a pasar, preguntó a un lado suyo-. ¿Qué haces?

- Veo los planos de los departamentos que Shinoda-san encontró para mí. Hay algunos que me gustaron bastante, pero necesito tu opinión, asique toma –le pasó el montón-, revísalos y dime cuales te interesan. Ah, y por cierto, ¿ya pensaste un día para hacer los recorridos? –se sacó los lentes mirándolo desde su silla giratoria.

Se puso a pensar por un momento y después de unos cuantos segundos respondió.

- ¿Qué tal pasado mañana? Ya no es hora para andar llamando a Shinoda-san y al menos por ahora no tengo nada en ese día.

- Me parece, entonces lo llamo de inmediato. Esa es una de las ventajas de conocerlo de hace años –comentó buscando en su escritorio la tarjeta con el número del vendedor de bienes raíces.

Molesto con esas palabras se atrevió a preguntar lo mismo que preguntó cuando Hiroki estaba ebrio.

- ¿Se conocen de hace mucho?

- Más o menos, lo conocí cuando estaba en mis primeros años de universidad, él ya estaba trabajando en esto asique primero me intentó vender una casa y luego terminamos saliendo de vez en cuando a tomar. Ah, pero no nos creas muy amigos. Mantuvimos contacto sólo porque cada cierto tiempo me cambio de lugar. Cuando lo conocí, vivía en un pequeño departamento para una persona, pero que rápidamente se llenó de libros; fue gracias a él que me conseguí un buen lugar más grande y así fue como nos mantuvimos en contacto. Pero más allá de eso y un par de copas no fuimos nada más. Ahora que lo pienso, no lo habría llamado si no fuera porque una de las piezas fue invadida por cierto muchacho –comentó ordenando otros papeles y dejándolos aparte.

- Yo, lamento eso… -bajó la mirada escondiendo su mueca de molestia mientras en su cabeza gritaba "_¿Con que no son muy amigos, eh? ¡Já! Sólo eran sex __friends__, nada importante. Mentiroso. Kamijou-san, usted sólo es honesto cuando está ebrio…_"

Su casero se levantó de su asiento a despeinarle los cabellos, sorprendiéndolo, antes de dirigirse a la salida de la habitación.

- Descuida, tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer de todos modos. ¿Comiste algo?, ya es hora de cenar.

- Sí, pero aún tengo hambre. Le ayudo a preparar algo… -dijo siguiéndolo de cerca levemente sonrojado.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que no entendía qué era lo que Kamijou-san producía en él, lo desesperaba y hacía enojar, pero de un momento a otro lo volvía tan dócil. "_Es como si estuviera enamorado… aunque eso no es posible, yo soy un muchacho normal, común y corriente. Él sólo es mi casero, un hombre y amigo de mi ex…_"

- No te preocupes, recuerda que quedaron las sobras del almuerzo. Metamos eso al microondas no más.

Con esa idea en mente se fueron a la cocina y mientras esperaban que el aparato calentara sus porciones uno se puso a mirar los papeles de los departamentos y otro a hacer la llamada al vendedor. En medio de su conversación Hiroki se volteó a mirar a Misaki y preguntarle mientras sostenía el teléfono.

- Shinoda-san dice que mañana tiene libre, ¿te parece si mejor salimos mañana o tienes otros planes?

Lo pensó un momento buscando una excusa, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

- No, vamos mañana entonces.

Hiroki asintió y volvió al teléfono. El muchacho le miraba fijamente, atento a sus expresiones, sus gestos, sus palabras, todo lo que hacía mientras conversaba con Shinoda. Aún no quería asumir porqué le molestaba tanto ese hombre, pero se conformaba con que no le cayera bien su presencia, si lo pensaba mucho se hallaría en problemas. El microondas lo distrajo y una vez con los platos en mano llamó a Hiroki para que fuera a comer.

Con un "_hasta mañana_" se despidió de Shinoda y colgó sentándose a la mesa, haciéndole compañía al muchacho. Distraídamente tomó uno de los papeles de la mesa mirándolo mientras le explicaba lo que harían al día siguiente y luego se lo devolvió preguntando.

- ¿Y, cómo te fue hoy? –esperó a que el muchacho respondiera, pero con tan solo un leve movimiento de cabeza de este se vio en la necesidad de explicarse- Me dijiste que hoy te ibas a juntar con una amiga, ¿cómo te fue, se divirtieron?

- Ah, se refería a eso. Pues muy bien, me divertí mucho con Maaya.

- Asique se llama Maaya, cuéntame, ¿qué hicieron?

- Bueno, paseamos por el centro y luego nos fuimos al centro comercial ya que ahí hay un pequeño parque de diversiones…

Empezó a contarle divertido, recordando y dejándose llevar un poco por la emoción. Empezó a detallar algunos momentos como el que tuvieron en la pista de patinaje en hielo donde ninguno de los dos sabía pararse, pero a pesar de las caídas se divirtieron un montón. Siguió hablando de una pequeña montaña rusa, algo de unos dulces, unas maquinitas, un tiro al blanco con premios, pero para ese punto ya iba muy rápido para que el profesor entendiera todo lo que le estaba contando.

- Vaya –lo interrumpió de repente-, parece que de verdad te divertiste. Ya era hora que te relajaras un poco –dejó el servicio que usó sobre su plato ya vacío y lo miró-. Me preocupaba que después de Akihiko no avanzaras con tu vida, pero veo que te las estas arreglando bien.

Aunque el profesor no lo reconociera, después del semestre que estuvo viviendo con Misaki se desarrolló un pequeño espacio en su corazón sensible a el. Tal vez sentía que tenia algo en común con él, tal vez el que ambos hayan amado al famoso escritor los unía de alguna manera en su corazón y le hacía sentir empatía.

El muchacho se mostró desconcertado con sus palabras, Hiroki al fin había dicho algo acorde con sus delirios de ebriedad. Antes ya le había hecho comentarios así, pero esta era la primera vez que lo hacía _de verdad._ Tomó su vaso con jugo y bebió de el, sonreído y orgulloso de si mismo. Al parecer no todo era tan malo. Se preparó en agradecerle, pero el mayor siguió.

- Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo conociste a esta muchacha?

- Ah, bueno… Pues fue ayer, cuando salí con unos amigos, ellos invitaron a unas chicas de la facultad de pedagogía.

- ¿En serio?, ¿y también son de Mitsuhashi o de otra universidad?

- Son de Mitsuhashi.

- Oh, que cómodo, están prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina entonces. ¿Pero hoy salieron sólo los dos?

- ¡Sí! –respondió con una enorme sonrisa- Ahora que tuve la oportunidad de conocerla mejor puedo atreverme a pensar que somos compatibles, ella es muy linda y tierna. Siento que si seguimos así podremos llegar a algo más.

Después de esa frase, ambos cayeron en el silencio, el primero esperando la reacción del otro mientras portaba una alegre e ilusionada expresión en el rostro, y el segundo pensando en qué decir… o más bien cómo.

- ¿No te estarás haciendo falsas ilusiones, Takahashi? –preguntó sin hallar tono ni palabras más suaves con las cuales expresarse. Aunque su intención no fuera ofenderlo mantuvo una expresión seria y casi de reproche.

- ¿A qué se refiere, Kamijou-san?

- Me refiero a que… ¿No te parece que es muy pronto para decir que pueden llegar a algo más?, recién se están conociendo y ella puede estar simplemente considerándote como un amigo. Puede que apenas lleguen a ser conocidos. Dale tiempo al tiempo, ya que después puedes volver a desilusionarte. Es mejor estar seguros…

- ¿Y desde cuando a usted le importa con quien me ilusione? –preguntó con desafío en la voz, evidentemente molesto con la actitud de su casero.

La actitud que el muchacho osaba portar en ese momento fue inesperada y muy molesta para Hiroki, quien de inmediato se enderezó en su asiento demostrando autoridad. Con seriedad lo miró dispuesto a bajarle los humos y recordarle con quién estaba, aún así intentó controlar sus palabras y no sonar muy duro.

- Si te lo digo es porque algo sé del tema y…

- ¿En serio –lo interrumpió-, me puedes entonces hacer una cátedra?, estoy muy ansioso por saber lo que usted sabe, sensei –dijo sarcásticamente-. ¿Está acaso saliendo con alguien ahora?

- No te pongas grosero, muchacho, al parecer ya olvidaste con quien estas hablando. Además, esté o no saliendo con alguien no es asunto tuyo.

- Y del mismo modo, con quien yo me ilusione y con quien no tampoco es asunto suyo. ¿No puede simplemente felicitarme?, ya superé a Usami-san, listo, terminó el tema.

- ¿Y crees que con eso basta? Escúchame muchacho, antes que nada, desde que tu relación con Akihiko terminó empezaste a vivir conmigo, ergo, ahora vives bajo mis reglas y lo mínimo que tienes que hacer es guardar respeto hacia a mi, no aceptaré que te pongas grosero sólo porque te dio la gana. Y por si no lo sabías, desde el momento en el que te estuve consolando me diste el permiso para meterme y opinar lo que me venga en gana. Así que sí, también es asunto mío con quien te ilusiones, porque después soy yo el que tiene que soportarte con todos tus dramas amorosos. ¿Quieres que no opine?, entonces no me des tema, mocoso, que no voy a soportar que me vuelvas a desafiar de esta manera, ¿entendido?

El silencio y el desafío en sus miradas se mantuvo por un largo rato, la agradable conversación con la que empezaron se agrió de un momento para otro y lo único que quería hacer cada uno era irse sin volver a dirigirse ni en una palabra más por el resto del día. Al final fue Hiroki a quien primero se le acabó la paciencia y levantó de la mesa.

- Acuérdate que mañana salimos a mirar departamentos –y así se fue a su habitación recibiendo en su espalda el silencio del muchacho.

Ni el cantar de los pájaros se escuchó por el resto del día y la mañana siguiente repitió ese molesto ambiente. Hiroki seguía molesto, pero como todo adulto intentó no hacerlo evidente y así evitarse discusiones estúpidas antes de salir con Shinoda. En cambio, Misaki seguía molesto, no le gustó para nada escuchar de Hiroki la realidad. El sólo quería evitarse confusiones y lo que obtuvo a cambio fueron unas nuevas para agregar a la lista, más complicado no podía estar.

Finalmente Shinoda llegó conduciendo un mercedes plateado que tenia a ambos lados el logo de la empresa de bienes raíces donde trabaja. Con una sonrisa llamó a Hiroki y Misaki que ya lo estaban esperando a la salida del edificio de departamentos donde vivían, aunque esa suave sonrisa, dedicada principalmente a hacer negocios, cambió a una que cargaba un toque de travesura, no le tomó mucho tiempo notar el mal humor de ambos castaños y hasta ya estaba planeando como molestarlos.

Durante el viaje les habló de los lugares que iban a visitar, dónde se ubicaban, la vista que proporcionaban y las comodidades que les ofrecían, cada uno claro, según las exigencias de su cliente gruñón. Cada respuesta que le daba Hiroki con respecto a cada lugar que mencionaba le indicaba que de él no podría sacar mucho con qué molestarlo. Se conocían de hace tanto tiempo que ya Hiroki sabía hacerse entender cuando había algo de lo que en verdad no quería hablar y Shinoda ya sabía captarlo, pero el pobre estudiante universitario no, de el al menos podría obtener algo con qué divertirse durante el día.

Hiroki y Misaki a penas se dirigían unas pocas palabras mientras miraban los departamentos, casi todas sus "grandes" interacciones fueron basadas en monosílabos. A mitad del paseo Hiroki se adelantó de ambos revisando las habitaciones que estaba pensando le servirían de estudio mientras Misaki se iba a la cocina a revisar que tan cómoda era, Shinoda lo siguió de cerca.

- ¿Todo bien en el paraíso? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿A qué se refiere, Shinoda-san? –preguntó Misaki sin mirarlo en un evidente intento de no mostrarle lo incomodo que le fue la pregunta, cosa que ensanchó la sonrisa del vendedor.

- Me refiero a tu relación con Kamijou-kun, obviamente –dijo como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo.

Misaki se volteó colorado por sus palabras. Primer punto anotado para Shinoda.

- ¿De qué relación me habla? –preguntó tartamudo-, Kamijou-san y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación.

- Oh, ¿en serio?, pensé que estaban en una relación de casero-inquilino.

- ¡Ah!, bueno… sí, se podría decir que esa es la relación que tenemos… -respondió mirando al suelo pensando en lo ridículo que fue al involucrar la palabra "amorosa" junto a "relación". Segundo punto para Shinoda; quien rió de buena gana al descubrir que tan fácil sería llenar el marcador.

- ¿No me digas? Al final si pasó algo entre ustedes la otra noche –volvió a reír-, y pensar que cuando te di esa advertencia estaba bromeando, pensé que tú ya te habías dado cuenta, digo, por la respuesta que me diste…

- ¿Eso?, ¿qué?, pero… pero nada pasó, ¡lo juro! –casi gritó intentando no pensar nada malo.

- ¿"Nada pasó" sobre qué? –preguntó Hiroki parándose detrás de Shinoda y mirando casi con reproche a Misaki, luego mirando al vendedor y preguntó- ¿de qué hablaban?

Shinoda sólo se rio más fuerte que antes y pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Hiroki.

- Oh, nada en especial, sólo hablábamos de cómo te portabas una vez te embriagabas –respondió con simpleza; habrá Hiroki arruinado sus planes de molestar al joven castaño, pero no por eso se evitaría molestarlo a cambio con un tema viejo entre ambos, pero que nunca cambiaba en reacciones.

Hiroki, sonrojado, se quitó de un tirón el brazo de Shinoda y le gritó.

- ¿Por qué siempre sacas ese tema? ¿Qué mentiras le estuviste contando a Takahashi?

Lo miraba con reproche y de reojo intentaba leer la mente del muchacho, a ver si Shinoda había hablado de más. El vendedor sólo le sonreía, casi con una expresión cómplice, mientras su inquilino lo miraba con cierta molestia que lograba incomodarlo.

- ¿Yo, mintiendo? Que cruel eres, Kamijou-kun, yo nunca te he mentido antes, no deberías dudar así de un amigo.

- Ah, no, nunca. ¿Quieres que te recuerde acaso de lo que pasó años atrás en el bar que frecuentábamos? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero si yo nunca te mentí, fuiste tú el que no preguntó antes, y eso que no lo estaba escondiendo –levantó sus manos haciéndose el inocente.

Ambos adultos continuaron con su "_animada_" charla mientras Misaki los miraba fijamente en silencio. La molestia se podía leer en sus ojos con tal seguridad que Shinoda no pudo evitar aprovecharse de eso para seguir divirtiéndose a sus expensas.

- Lo siento, Takahashi-kun, Kamijou-kun y yo nos dejamos llevar por nuestros recuerdos y te sacamos de la conversación. ¿Quieres que te cuente qué sucedió entre nosotros?

- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me digas "_Kamijou-kun_"?, ya no soy un mocoso -se quejó Hiroki intentando desviar el tema. Molesto suspiró y ordenó-. Terminemos de una vez el recorrido que ya me estoy cansando –y se fue hacia la puerta de entrada apurando con un gesto a los otros dos hombres.

Shinoda sólo sonrió, le estaba gustando como se desarrollaban las cosas cuando hablaba, y lo mejor de todo para él, era ver la cara de frustración y molestia en el rostro del joven de ojos verdes. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, una llena de travesura y otra llena de desprecio, obteniendo como resultado una increíble carcajada del adulto.

- Vámonos, Takahashi-kun –dijo intentando contenerse un poco-, nuestro querido Kamijou-kun se está aburriendo, ay, lo siento, olvidé que para ti es sólo tu casero. No importa, así es mejor, más Kamijou-kun para mí –guiñó el ojo y le dio la espalda.

En ese momento Misaki creyó comprender por completo las intenciones de Shinoda con Hiroki y definitivamente no lo iba a permitir, primero tendría que enfrentarse a él antes de intentar hacer algún movimiento con _su_ casero. Porque… sólo eso eran, ¿no? Hiroki su casero y él su inquilino, nada más, era obvio que lo "_cuidara_" de gente sospechosa. Fue al final por esa decisión que se quedó al lado de Hiroki durante lo que quedara del recorrido, casi llegándose a parar impertinentemente entre ambos adultos cuando estos conversaban cosas serias del departamento en cuestión.

El literato lo miraba atentamente, intentando entender qué le sucedía. Aún recordaba la discusión del día anterior, una cosa es que no hiciera pelea frente a Shinoda y otra era que lo hubiera olvidado. Juraría que el muchacho lo iba a ignorar durante toda la salida, pero a mitad de ella casi se le pegó como chicle. Varias veces miró a Shinoda sospechando de su culpabilidad e intentaba descifrar los planes que escondía detrás de esa mentirosa sonrisa que tan bien conocía.

Entre departamento y departamento, Shinoda le contaba a ambos castaños, aparte de los beneficios de cada lugar, sobre un exquisito restaurante del centro al cual le encantaría ir en cuanto terminaran a almorzar. Habló con emoción de la exquisita comida y fina decoración del local, hasta les mencionó de lo preocupado que eran con los modales y vestimenta de los meseros. Se emocionaba demasiado con sólo recordarlo.

Desafortunadamente, cuando terminaron su recorrido, se habían pasado de la hora del almuerzo y Shinoda tenía otro compromiso al cual no podía llegar tarde. Misaki pensó que con eso ya no se vería molestado por su actitud y hasta casi celebró cuando el vendedor lamentó su "desgracia" mirando su reloj; lo que no contó sería que los fuera a dejar frente al restaurante de todas formas con la excusa de que "_si o si tienen que conocerlo_" y la manera de la cual se despidió de Hiroki.

Una vez detuvo el auto frente al restaurante, se bajó con ellos encaminándolos hacia la entrada deteniéndose a unos cinco metros de las puertas. Extendió los brazos hacia Hiroki y lo envolvió en un fuerte y _muy_ apretado abrazo tomándose unos segundos, demasiado largos para el gusto de ambos castaños, para besar su mejilla y con una últimas palmadas en los hombros se despidió de él recordándole que lo llamaría durante la semana para conversar sobre los departamentos y tomar una decisión, de paso además, ir a un bar para "_recordar los buenos tiempos juntos_". Justo después de esa atrevida despedida, que obviamente tuvo como respuesta un fuerte sonrojo y un par de golpes provenientes de Hiroki, se dirigió a Misaki cambiando su muy amigable (y coqueta a los ojos del estudiante) sonrisa, a una llena de desafío y exceso de confianza en sí mismo, para estrechar sus manos. El apretón que se dieron fue uno firme, cada uno demostrando su seguridad con respecto al silencioso desafío que sus ojos dictaban. Shinoda, después de sacudir brevemente la mano de Misaki y sin soltarlo, lo acercó a su cuerpo de un tirón y se despidió en un muy masculino abrazo reafirmando su fuerte postura al darle unas firmes palmadas en la espalda y susurrando en su oído un grave "_suerte_".

Al irse de vuelta a su vehículo volteó a sacudir efusivamente su mano y desaparecer del cuadro, por el día al menos.

**(...)**

* * *

><p><em>AN: ¿Y?, ¿qué les pareció la conti? ¿valió la pena la espera? De verdad, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad que espero que si. Cualquier duda o corrección diganme sin timidez ;) yo leo ^^  
><em>

_PD: ¿Soy sólo yo o Shinoda-san es tan simpático? A mi me encanta xD Su misión en este fic es hacer que las emociones y sentimientos de Misaki se expresen con sinceridad xD  
><em>


	7. 06 Un Pasado Muy Pisado

_A/N: Cerca de siete meses desaparecida de este fic... espero que no me odien ni olviden . De verdad que lo siento tanto, por en un tiempo me quedé sin la inspiración para continuarlo, luego cuando volvió le perdí el hilo debido a que llegó en la noche y... bueno, era o guardar el archivo hasta donde yo sepa que lo dejé e irme a dormir o que me apagaran el PC a la mala y después tuviera que estresarme por perder parte o todo el archivo, dependiendo claro de cómo el destino haya decidido que las cosas se hubieran dado._

_Bueno, en fin, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, sobre todo a las chicas que me dejaron sus lindos review. Gracias , gracias Saskia-san, gracias Melyoan, gracias Lady Trifecta, gracias Guest (seas quien seas xD) y gracias xilema95, muchas gracias a todas (o todos?) los que me demostraron su interés en el fic. Ahora, las dejo leyendo :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 06: Un Pasado Muy Pisado.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

Hiroki suspiró. Tantos años y todavía no podía entender a ese hombre, sin embargo, por lo mismo ya no hace muchas preguntas. Shinoda es Shinoda. No puede hacer nada al respecto, pero si disfrutar de sus atenciones. Le echó una mirada a la fachada del restaurante frente al cual lo había dejado junto a Misaki. De un estilo renacentista francés se elevaba por toda la manzana con una fachada continua. A pesar de la similitud que compartía con los locales que lo conformaban, lograba marcar la diferencia con sus muros de color verde musgo y sus altos y angostos ventanales enmarcados en madera, al parecer, de roble, cerrados en lo alto en forma de arco. A un lado de la entrada principal (igual de angosta que las ventanas, pero de doble puerta), se ubicaba un tablero negro escrito en varios colores de tiza el nombre del local (_Coreal_, podía leer que era) y el menú recomendado del día.

No sonaba mal, pensó Hiroki y se dirigió a Misaki para saber si quería o no entrar. Pero para su mal humor, éste sólo le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y abriendo una de las puertas murmurando: "Ya qué…" El adulto no lo regañó… sólo porque tenía hambre.

Ahora, de nuevo, otro a quien no podía entender. Cuando conoció a Misaki como su alumno, le pareció simplemente que era algo bruto, siempre le costó seguirle el ritmo en las clases y nunca salió de las notas que servían sólo para salvarle la materia y no reprobarla. Luego, cuando se enteró que él era el amante de Akihiko se sintió molesto, primero porque su amigo se volvió en un pedófilo y luego porque… el muchacho no se merecía el trato que Akihiko le dio. Y cuando se convirtió en su inquilino no pudo evitar empezar a sentirse responsable por él. En él se proyectaba un poco, recordando cuando aún estaba enamorado de Akihiko y, sí, siendo honesto, temió que cometiera las mismas estupideces que él. Desde un principio sabía que Misaki pensaba en él como el único profesor en la facultad, (y tal vez del mundo), que se atrevía a tirarles cosas a sus alumnos, quitarles los teléfonos y hasta echarlos de la sala. Pero que también, con los primeros meses que han estado viviendo bajo el mismo techo, se hizo una idea más clara de quién era (aunque, muy a su pesar, eso significara perder un estudiante que le temiera) y logró relajarse en su compañía. Y ahora está tan distante y grosero con él.

¿Habrá sido por lo que conversaron de la chica que recién conoció?, pues todavía no se arrepiente de lo dicho, de verdad que no quiere que haga las mismas tonterías que él hizo. ¿Será que Shinoda le dijo algo que no debía? Puede ser, es algo muy probable, después de todo, ese hombre tiende a hablar de más… Aunque… ¿no ha estado Misaki extraño desde que empezaron las vacaciones?

Mientras Hiroki intentaba entender el porqué de su cambio de actitud, entraron al restaurante e hicieron su pedido. De repente recordó. Cuando discutieron la noche anterior, Misaki se mantuvo más distante, pero cuando Shinoda conversó con él a solas su actitud cambió y se le acercaba cada que Shinoda lo hacía también. "_Definitivamente_", se dijo despeinándose un poco, "_algo debió de haberle dicho ese vendedor bueno para nada_". Y se prometió a sí mismo interrogarlo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Esperando por su comida, Hiroki intentó mantener una conversación decente con respecto a los departamentos. Intentó averiguar cuales le agradaron más al más joven, pero no logró sacarle mucho hasta que empezaron a comer. La comida estaba exquisita, tal como Shinoda les había dicho, el servicio fue impecable y, lo mejor de todo, fue que Misaki se relajó lo suficiente para que la charla fuera más amena. No le preguntó nada con respecto a su mal humor, de momento quería aprovechar la agradable charla y quedar de acuerdo con respecto al departamento que elegirían. Después Shinoda le sacaría toda la información de lo que sucede.

Así, terminaron de comer, decididos por un departamento, y luego se separaron. Cuando salieron del restaurante, camino de regreso al departamento, Misaki recibió una llamada de Toudou invitándolo a salir con otros compañeros a tomar y Hiroki no lo quiso detener, que saliera a divertirse y no se preocupara por la hora. Mientras, él iría a hablar con Shinoda.

Ese hombre era uno de los errores que reconocía haber cometido cuando estuvo enamorado de Akihiko. La relación que tuvieron fue complicada, no porque en sí ellos fueran los complicados, sino que simplemente… se mantuvieron como sex-friends, podríamos decir. Se conocieron cuando era un universitario; Hiroki se detuvo frente a la tienda de la inmobiliaria donde trabajaba Shinoda y éste lo invitó a pasar, una cosa llevó a la otra y para la mañana siguiente Hiroki se encontraba semi desnudo en una cama y habitación desconocidas para él. Por varios días creyó que había hecho la misma estupidez que ya se había dicho no volvería a hacer: _acostarse con cualquiera_, pero luego Shinoda le aclaró que no fue así.

Después de esos primeros encuentros, logró _echarlo de su vida_ porque, sí, esa persona le desagradaba, pero a la vez lo ayudó a decidirse por hacer algo. Le tomó un poco de tiempo y valor, pero cuando se presentó la ocasión, a sus veintidós años, intentó cambiar su relación con Akihiko. El problema fue que al final sólo logró amargarse más y sufrir el rechazo indirecto.

Sin darse cuenta, uno de los días que vinieron después de su intento de "_consolar_" a Akihiko, llegó hasta la oficina de Shinoda y, sin pensarlo mucho, entró para buscarlo. Pensó en encararlo, echarle la culpa de lo que le pasó, del rechazo que recibió y como arriesgó su amistad, pero en cuanto lo vio, su característica falsa sonrisa, hablando con unos clientes, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido y patético que estaba siendo, hasta intentó irse para no hacer una escena, pero otro empleado de la oficina le llamó la atención y empezó a venderle algún lugar que ni sabía en qué parte de Tokio quedaba. Desde ese día Hiroki aprendió una cosa que pensó era sólo de Shinoda: _los vendedores de bienes raíces son todos demasiado persistentes y molestos_. A fin de cuentas, no pudo irse sin ser notado y después de unos diez minutos Shinoda lo estaba atendiendo.

- ¿No tienes unos clientes que atender? –le preguntó, molesto por ser obligado a sentarse frente a él.

- No en realidad, después de la hora de almuerzo casi no vienen muchas personas y, como pudiste darte cuenta, no soy el único que trabaja aquí asique si alguien entra podrá ser atendido.

Shinoda sonreía tal y como Hiroki lo había conocido, pero con un toque especial de burla esta vez. Y cómo no estar así, si cuando un vendedor hostigaba a Hiroki, Shinoda se acercó informando que era un cliente suyo y que lo dejara sentado esperando un poco porque ya estaba terminando con la pareja a la que atendía.

- Pues sí que me di cuenta… -suspiró evidentemente molesto-. En fin, yo me voy, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

- ¿Y por qué no me acompañas a almorzar? Aún no he podido ir y ya que ahora no hay nadie a quién atender, ¿cómo puedo ignorar tu visita? Sería una pena desperdiciar esta oportunidad de pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad juntos –le guiñó el ojo, adorando la expresión frustrada que provocó.

Hiroki le discutió e intentó escaparse de su invitación, pero de un minuto a otro, se encontró en un restaurante medianamente cercano.

- ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida, Kamijou-kun?

- No es de su incumbencia… -tartamudeó.

- Que malo eres conmigo, Kamijou-kun. Vamos, cuéntame algo, creo que hace dos años o más que no te veo. Estoy seguro que hay algo que tienes para contarme.

- ¿Y qué le hace pensar eso?

- El que hayas entrado a la tienda. Después de tanto tiempo, me da motivos para sospecharlo –sonrió notando la expresión derrotada de Hiroki-. ¿Me vas a contar ahora… o prefieres hacerlo después de un par de copas? Ah, pero hoy no puedo, recién el domingo tendré mi día libre y estamos a martes. ¿Te parece si quedamos para este domingo?

- No, no me parece, porque yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted y ya almorcé. Me retiro.

Acomodando su bolso al hombro, Hiroki se paró y giró hacia la puerta.

- Entonces te espero a las ocho en el bar de la calle _J_, "_Orion_" se llama.

Al voltearse, Hiroki sólo pudo ver cómo le sonreía y despedía con la mano. De verdad no sabía qué estaba haciendo. Shinoda no era responsable de sus estúpidos actos y depresiones, aunque… tal vez salir un momento, olvidarse de la tesis y beber sus penas no le vendría mal. "_¡Pero con Shinoda no!_"

Y a pesar de eso, se vio el domingo a las ocho en punto, frente al bar _Orion_. "_No vengo para encontrarme con ese tipo. No, no es por eso. Esto es mera casualidad_", repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez intentando convencerse, pero al momento de cruzar por la puerta del lugar vio al hombre de la sonrisa que tanto le desagradaba. Pero éste no lo había notado asique pensó que podría esconderse en algún extremo.

Se quedó en la barra, donde no llegaba tanto olor a cigarro y bebía una _piscola_. El lugar no era desagradable, hasta tenía separado los sectores de fumadores y no fumadores. Lástima que Shinoda al parecer era un no fumador como él.

- ¡Kamijou-kun! ¿Cuándo llegaste? –preguntó apoyándose con un brazo en la barra, apareciendo de repente al frente.

- Hace un rato –respondió secamente, sin mirarlo, desviando la mirada hacia el barman.

- ¡Oiga, dos _shots_, por favor! –Exclamó Shinoda notando al empleado que lo escuchó- Qué bueno que hayas venido, me estaba aburriendo tanto solo.

- Si se estaba aburriendo debió de haberse ido.

- Pero si lo hacía te habría dejado plantado.

- Tampoco es como si hubiera venido por usted –gruñó.

- Oh, ¿entonces estás esperando a Akihiko-kun?

Sólo por esa pregunta, Hiroki se volteó a mirar la sonrisa de Shinoda y se fijó más en cómo iba vestido. Usaba unos jeans rectos, muy simples, una polera negra manga larga ajustada y encima una camisa verde musgo de manga corta y abierta. Era raro verlo en ropas tan casuales, pero lo ignoró de nuevo. Cuando los _shots_ llegaron, a Hiroki no le quedó otra más que soportar al hombre porque insistía en hacer que tomaran juntos y mantener una conversación. Lo dejó hablar mientras tomaba, de vez en cuando gruñía una frase de no más de cinco palabras y volvía a su mutismo. Pasaron dos o tres copas más y en medio del hiperactivo monólogo de Shinoda, Hiroki golpeó la mesa.

- _¡Ya cállate!_ –gritó justo después del fuerte sonido que habían hecho sus manos y luego se sujetó la cabeza entre ambas.

- ¿Kamijou- kun ? –Shinoda posó una mano por su hombro y agregó- ¿Dije algo que te molestara?

- _¡Sí! _–Volvió a gritarle-, _¡hablas mucho, demasiado! Me desesperas, no siquiera sé por qué vine aquí si ni te soporto. No me moleste más…_ -lo último lo dijo arrastrando suavemente la el sonido de la "_s_" indicando que ya estaba embriagándose.

- ¿Kamijou-kun, cuantas copas has tomado? Cuando te conocí resistías más…

- _¿Y eso qué le importa…? _–Le dirigió la mirada con la nariz levemente colorada y la bajó- _Una que me tomé cuando llegué… y los dos que me diste…_

- ¿Tan poco y ya estas ebrio? ¿Comiste algo?

- _Creo… ¿que no? No sé, cuando me pongo a trabajar en la tesis pierdo la noción del tiempo…_

Shinoda suspiró y lo tomó por el brazo que luego pasó por sus hombros, levantándolo.

- Ven, levántate que nos vamos.

- _¿Y eso por qué, no era usted quien quería salir a tomar?_

- Sí, pero no me esperaba que te embriagaras por no comer –el castaño lo obligó a detenerse para mirarlo a los ojos, molesto-. ¿Qué sucede?

- _¿A dónde me lleva?_

- A tu casa. ¿No te has mudado, verdad? Yo te llevo.

Hiroki gruñó un poco, pero se dejó llevar hasta la calle. Shinoda llamó un taxi y lo metió para que pudieran llegar más rápido. Apenas eran pasadas las nueve de la noche, pero bueno, así terminaba su noche, cuidando (otra vez) de un ebrio Hiroki y que para colmo estaba torpe. A medio camino hacia su departamento sacó la llave de su puerta, que en cuanto salió del bolsillo cayó en uno de los desagües de la calle. Con otro suspiro, Shinoda decidió cambiar el destino y devolverse al taxi.

Los eventos que siguieron le sacaron más suspiros suplicantes de paciencia. Primero que Hiroki no quería ir a su casa, luego que se devolvieran para buscar sus llaves obviamente perdidas por haberse ido con el agua de la calle, después que no quería dormir ni en el sofá o suelo, seguido de acusarlo de pervertido porque le dijo que se desvistiera y pusiera uno de sus pijamas, y la noche pareció concluir con ambos acostados en la cama de Shinoda (Hiroki en el lado más cercano al baño, por si acaso), escuchando de vez en cuando amenazas referidas a lo que le haría si se le ocurría tocarlo.

No demoraron mucho en dormirse. La semana de Shinoda había sido bastante pesada con su trabajo y de verdad que quería una noche de relajo para divertirse, pero al final no pudo hacer mucho con Hiroki. Lo bueno era que esa noche no despertaría con una desconocida que sedujo en algún bar para tener una noche divertida. Le gustaba estar soltero, así era más libre y tenía la vida más ligera.

En medio de la noche se despertó lentamente, quedándose un rato mirando el techo. Miró a Hiroki un momento mientras se desperezaba para ir al baño. ("_Cuando naturaleza llama…_"). El castaño parecía gimotear entre sueños, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, ya lo había escuchado hacer sonidos similares. Sólo se preguntaba si aún era ese_ Akihiko_ el que lo provocaba. Meditó un rato eso, cortando el tema cuando desocupó el baño y volvió a su cama. Sentía que después de esa noche, Hiroki volvería a evitarlo. No ganaba nada con preocuparse.

- ¿Shinoda-san?, ¿está despierto? –susurró Hiroki unos pocos minutos después de que el llamado se acomodara; no hizo nada, quería sumirse en su sueño. Unos segundos después, agregó:- Usted tiene la culpa, ¿lo sabe, no? Yo… Pensé mucho lo que me dijo antes, pero nunca hice algo al respecto… hasta hace unos días…

Guardó silencio, tomando aire con profunda lentitud. El oyente se volteó levemente, mirando la nuca del castaño, atento a lo que decía.

- Tomé la oportunidad cuando pude… pero no lo hice bien. Me acobardé, no me confesé, no lo hice llegar al clímax y me rechazó. Akihiko sólo sabe amar a una persona y ni puede acostarse con alguien sin sentir remordimiento. ¿Qué tonto, no? Esa persona nunca lo aceptará y él sigue reservándose…

- Ahora que sabes eso, ¿qué harás?

- No sé… ¿terminar mi tesis, graduarme y trabajar?

- ¿No te gustaría tener una pareja?

- No puedo. Es como él dijo, no puedo usar a nadie como reemplazo.

- ¿Y si intentas enamorarte de otro?

- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…

- Jeje, te entiendo, pero… -lentamente, Shinoda se puso de lado, juntando su pecho contra la espalda de Hiroki y acariciando su antebrazo- no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

- ¡Pero qué hace! –exclamó Hiroki al verlo y sentirlo tan cerca.

- ¿Ya no te acuerdas? Quiero salir contigo, aún pienso que nos podríamos llevar muy bien.

La mano que estaba sobre el antebrazo de Hiroki bajó un poco hasta semi-abrazarlo por el abdomen. Suavemente se enderezó un poco, presionando más su cuerpo contra el de Hiroki, acercando sus rostros.

- Hasta podemos tener una _relación divertida_, no me molesta. ¿Qué te parece?

Hiroki desvió la mirada, sonrojándose un poco, causando una suave risa del vendedor. Shinoda besó su mejilla con cuidado, llenándolo de besos, acercándose a los labios. La mano que lo abrazaba por el abdomen lo empezó a acariciar por sobre la ropa, tocando todo lo que tenía de su torso al alcance.

- ¿Por qué quiere hacer esto? –preguntó luego de sentir la lengua de Shinoda tentando sus labios.

- Porque somos similares… -susurró aprovechando el espacio para mantener entre sus labios los de Hiroki- Dame esta noche y si no te gusta, no vuelvo a insistir…

Deteniendo la mano sobre su pectoral, lo presionó sintiendo bajo su palma un pezón duro. Y de a poco, Hiroki se fue dejando llevar. De a poco Shinoda lo fue trepando hasta quedar encima de él, dejando a Hiroki acostado de espalda. Aprovechó lo dócil que estaba para introducir su lengua y enfrentarlas.

El aire se les fue agotando lentamente, pero Shinoda no se separó hasta estar conforme con el sabor de la boca de Hiroki. Y cuando lo hizo, se relamió los labios lentamente, cortando el hilo de saliva de los unía, sonriendo con cierta lujuria mientras Hiroki, jadeante por el largo beso. Se sonrojaba y buscaba la manera de esconderse.

- Una oportunidad… -murmuró en su oído al tenerlo frente a su rostro.

Con lentitud lo besó y, desde la oreja del estudiante, construyó todo un camino de besos hasta volver a encontrar sus labios, casi que devorándolos en el acto. Su cuerpo se estaba animando con esta "_previa_" y lo hizo evidente cuando bajó sus caderas para frotar ambos cuerpos. Como respuesta, Hiroki suspiró, demostrando el deseo que en su cuerpo también se estaba expresando. Sus piernas, luego, separaron las de su pareja, logrando acomodarlo entre ellas para hacer más placentero el movimiento de sus caderas.

Kamijou correspondía sus besos y suspiraba suavemente ante la estimulación. Tenía que reconocerlo, su cuerpo ya estaba sensible y hasta la mano que Shinoda estaba metiendo bajo la polera que le había prestado lo hacía suspirar mientras deseaba más.

Primero fue sólo una mano la que acariciaba su pecho, pero a medida que se iba emocionando, subía más la polera para así, cuando necesitó quitársela, pudiera besarlo y lamer en los pezones.

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó al sacarle un intenso jadeo.

Sus dedos continuaron con la labor que empezó su boca para volver a darle atención a su boca mientras se movía en un intenso, pero lento vaivén para masturbar ambos bultos de sus entrepiernas endurecidos.

Con ambas manos apoyadas en la cama, levantó un poco la parte superior de su cuerpo para cargar más peso de su cuerpo contra el bulto de Hiroki, observando con placer las expresiones eróticas que éste hacía.

- ¡Ah…! ¡Shinoda-san…! –exclamó con dificultad por la estimulación recibida, evidentemente más intensa que la anterior

- Mira… yo estoy igual… ¿Lo sientes verdad? –hizo un movimiento más fuerte que el anterior sólo para verlo gemir más fuerte.

Las manos de Hiroki se aferraron a las sábanas de la cama mientras gemía, dejándose tocar y recibir el placer que el vendedor le proporcionaba. Pero aunque le gustaba lo que sentía, aún en su mente permanecía presente la imagen de Akihiko que, a pesar de todo, aún deseaba que él fuera quién lo tocara y no Shinoda.

Por eso, repitiendo en su mente su silueta alejarse, giró su tronco, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza intentando esconder su rostro.

- Así no, Shinoda-san… -pidió con la voz agitada y grave.

- ¿Así no? ¿Entonces cómo, quieres estar tú arriba?

- No es eso, sólo… quiero darme la vuelta…

Shinoda no preguntó más y le dio el espacio que pidió el castaño, terminando observando su espalda. No se dijo nada más, sólo acarició sus piernas, aprovechando que estaba en cuatro.

- ¿Continuamos o ya no estás con al ánimo?

- No preguntes tonterías…

Hiroki escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, gruñendo y asintiendo a su pregunta al mismo tiempo, dejando que las manos de Shinoda acariciaran sus caderas y le quitaran los pantalones. Pronto sintió un dedo abrirse paso por su ano, explorando su interior, cuidando cada reacción. Shinoda ya se había acostado antes con hombres asique no era algo nuevo el tener que preparar a alguien así, lo único diferente era que esta vez podía terminar en algo más duradero que los demás si todo salía bien.

El dedo de Shinoda se movió con cuidado entonces para que no le doliera a Hiroki, logrando así relajarlo y dilatarlo con rapidez. El espacio no demoró en darle paso a un segundo dedo que ayudó a profundizar el movimiento y expandir con movimientos circulares la entrada. Simuló suaves embestidas y se deleitó con los gemidos de Hiroki.

- Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan erótico como tú… -pensó en voz alta, presionando un tercer dedo.

- No… yo no… aaah… -intentó negar, pero no supo guardar el aliento para decirlo bien.

El tercer dedo entró y siguió moviéndose como si lo estuviera embistiendo, lamiendo su nuca, ansioso por usar su propio miembro.

- ¿Estás listo…? –susurró en su oído.

- Eso… no se pregunta… Shinoda-san… -apretó más las sábanas y se alejó levemente por el escalofrío que le causó al susurrarle.

Shinoda rió, le estaban encantando las reacciones de Hiroki y ya no creía poder esperar más a sentirlo. Lentamente retiró sus dedos terminando de masajear su interior y se posicionó. Con una mano tomo su erecto miembro acercándolo al ano y con la otra mantuvo separados los cachetes. Y lentamente fue entrando.

En el momento que su miembro forzaba su grosor a encajar en la angosta cavidad, el cuerpo de Hiroki se tensionó, agitando su respiración y haciéndolo gruñir. Pronto la parte más grande logró entrar por completo y sólo quedaba el tronco, sorprendiendo al vendedor.

- ¿No soy tu primero?

- No te creas… tanto… -le respondió Hiroki con un grave susurro.

- Hmmm… que aburrido eres.

Se quejó Shinoda, pero en vez de frustrarse u ofenderse, acarició las caderas de Hiroki mientras besaba sus hombros, moviéndose lentamente, buscando entrar más en su interior.

- Aah… sí que eres estrecho… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Nnnngh… No preguntes…

- Que aburrido… eres… -se movió más fuerte, casi como si con ese movimiento estuviera reprochando al estudiante, logrando hacerlo gemir más fuerte.

Las embestidas se fueron profundizando y acelerando, llenando la habitación de gemidos y jadeos. La espalda de Hiroki se curvó, elevando más sus caderas al sentir el miembro de Shinoda llegar más profunda y golpearlo donde era débil.

- Ooh… ¿asique ese es tu punto H?

La pregunta sonó con travesura y las embestidas se enfocaron en ese punto, sin esperar la respuesta que Hiroki intentaba formular.

- ¿Qué…? No… Shinoda-san, espera… ah… aaah… ahí… todavía no… -pidió sin hacer nada para detenerlo.

- ¿Te gusta, verdad? Aaaah… que erótico eres…

Tomó con ambas manos las caderas de Hiroki y las mantuvo en el lugar mientras movía más rápido las propias. El castaño no insistió y sólo se dejó llevar por el placer, masturbándose al mismo tiempo.

Su interior se contraía cada vez que era penetrado, complaciendo más a Shinoda que ahora mordía sus hombros, ahogando sus jadeos.

- Que erótico… Kamijou-kun…

- Si-silencio…

- ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso te da vergüenza saber cómo me succionas? –empezó a preguntar, sólo por el placer de preguntar.

Sin avisar, se detuvo para voltear a Hiroki. Lo puso de lado, levantando una pierna, casi que abrazándola.

- ¡Shinoda… san!

Gimió Hiroki fuerte viéndolo desde su nueva postura, sintiéndose tan excitado que no sabía por qué lo llamaba. Aun así, el mayor respondió a su llamado tomándolo en un profundo beso, robando su aliento y saboreando su excitación a través de su aliento.

Estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que el castaño no pudo más y, casi que llorando, llegó al clímax, contrayendo su interior y forzando por accidente a Shinoda para que hiciera lo mismo unas pocas embestidas después.

Al final sólo quedó en el aire sus jadeos, el cuerpo de Hiroki rendido en la cama y el de Shinoda encima de él.

- ¿Y, saldrás conmigo? –Preguntó el vendedor después de un rato, besando su mejilla, poniéndose cariñoso abrazándolo por la cintura-, anda, dime que sí, sal conmigo, te prometo que no te aburrirás conmigo. Anda, dime que sí.

- ¿Pero qué haces? Compórtate, ¿acaso eres un niño pequeño?

- ¿No te gustó? –Insistió, ahora poniendo cara de niño pequeño-, puedo mejorar, te lo prometo, sólo necesito otra oportunidad –sonrió mirándolo a los ojos y besándolo en los labios.

- Ya, sí, está bien, ¡pero compórtate!

- ¿Qué cosa está bien? ¿Como lo hice? Sabía que te había gustado.

- ¡No me refiero a eso!

- ¿Entonces lo hice mal, no te gustó? ¿En serio? Parecía lo contrario…

- ¿Qué? –se puso rojo hasta las orejas y lo empujó-. No puedes ser más tonto, yo no hablo de eso, me refiero a que sí, saldré contigo.

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, pero dime, ¿lo hice o no lo hice bien?

Shinoda reía con las preguntas que hacía y las mudas respuestas de Hiroki. Él nunca le respondió lo que quería saber, pero al ver cómo su cara se ponía roja y desviaba el tema o lo regañaba le decía todo lo que quería saber.

- Jajajajaja, siempre fuiste tan fácil de leer, Kamijou-kun –carcajeaba Shinoda acostado desnudo sobre la cama de Hiroki.

- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre cómo te refieres a mí? –gruñó secándose el pelo con una toalla, sacando de su armario unos interiores.

- Pero Kamijou-kun, es Kamijou-kun y aún no me quiere dejar que le diga Hiroki.

- Y tú sabes muy bien por qué no te dejo, Yasu. Ahora guarda eso que no me gusta que husmees en mis cosas.

- Dime, Hiro, ¿por qué aún tienes el álbum de nuestras fotos? Pensé que para esta fecha ya lo habrías botado –comentó dando vuelta la página, viendo todas las fotos que él había sacado de los dos donde en unas pocas Hiroki aparecía sonriendo-. Siempre tan poco fotogénico…

- Porque son recuerdos con lecciones aprendidas –gruñó terminando de vestir su parte baja-. Y ya deja de burlarte de mí, casi todas esas fotos las sacaste sin mi permiso.

- Es que te veías tan lindo… -suspiró con sus recuerdos frescos.

- Sí, tan lindo como para engañarme con una mujer y casarte con ella por caliente.

- No me digas que sigues molesto por eso, ya fue hace mucho.

- ¿Cómo está Yami-chan? Ya debe tener unos cinco años me imagino, ¿no?

- Sí, en octubre cumple los seis. Deberías verlo, está tan grande, se rehúsa a que le dé de comer y ya lo hace por sí mismo. Ah, ese niño es un encanto.

- Podría ser un día de estos, estoy de vacaciones después de todo. Además no es su culpa que su padre sea un idiota.

- Y aun así sales con ese idiota, parece algo que sólo un idiota haría.

- Ya, suficiente, vístete de una vez y ándate, ya me dijiste lo que quería saber. Aunque no me responde nada en realidad.

Después de esperarlo un poco, Hiroki se reunió con Shinoda a hablar sobre lo que sea que le había dicho a Misaki. Y el vendedor le dijo la verdad, sólo le preguntó cómo estaban las cosas entre los dos y lo molestó con la vez que el profesor se había emborrachado. Hiroki estaba "_seguro_" que nada había pasado, pero Shinoda lo conocía mejor y la reacción del estudiante le decía otra cosa. Dejó que las cosas simplemente se dieran como se estaban dando, no se estaba perdiendo nada, hasta se divertía un poco y volvía a tener relaciones con ese castaño que perdió sólo por una tonta noche de copas.

- Oye, que malo eres, me usaste –dijo parándose lentamente para quedar detrás de él y abrazarlo-. Ah, perdí la costumbre, mi colita necesita un poco de cariñito… -se lamentó abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Eso no es mi culpa, a mí no me… Oye, ¿Yasu, qué haces? Cui-¡woooaah!

Sin mucha dificultad Shinoda lo llevó a la cama y mirándolo de frente se posicionó encima.

- Mi orgullo está herido y necesita que lo consuelen –dijo besándolo apasionadamente y despojándolo de las prendas que recién se había tomado la molestia de poner.

Pero, como dos ex compañeros de cama, Hiroki se dejó hacer. La puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada y aún era temprano.

"_No creo que Takahashi llegue pronto…_", se dijo para cambiar de roles con Shinoda y continuar lo que habían hecho desde que se volvieron a reunir. Después de todo, ya tocaba despedir ese departamento como ellos se habían acostumbrado a hacer.

**(…)**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Jeje, al final quise hacer un Shinoda un poco como Quico, el del Chavo del 8 porque me pareció tierno xDD a ver qué opinan de lo que les acabo de revelar sobre el pasado de Hiroki y Shinoda :D_


End file.
